


Take Me Home to My Heart

by Janie94



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Manuel, Alpha Robert - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, Omega Joshua, Omega Thomas, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strangers to Lovers, past Neuller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: When Thomas gets a wedding invitation from his ex Manuel, he hires an Alpha to accompany him there as his boyfriend.Falling in love with that Alpha was not part of the plan...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).

> My dear Blue_Night and mariothellama
> 
> I was just pondering about my stories and that I have barely written fluff lately when this idea came to my head.  
I absolutely love the Fake Relationship trope myself and both of you liked my last attempt of it ('Change of Heart which was a lifetime ago), so I decided to write another story about it.

**Take Me Home to My Heart**

_ͯͯͯ͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠_

_Mr. and Mrs. Peter Neuer_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_at the marriage of their son_

_Manuel Peter Neuer (Alpha)_

_to_

_Joshua Walter Kimmich (Omega)_

_Saturday, 22nd August 2020_

_at 1:30 in the afternoon_

_ͯͯ͠͠_

Thomas stared at the card in his hand, a red blaze of fury clouding his vision. The envelope fell from his shaking hands to the ground and he let out a cry of anguish as his already broken heart was brutally torn in two.

How dare they humiliate him like this? How could Manuel agree to this?

It had been two years since Thomas and Manuel had broken up and they had rarely seen each other since. Yet there was no hate, they tried to be civil with each other. At least that’s what Thomas had thought.

But this wedding invitation was a mockery to Thomas. He still hadn’t found a new Alpha and it was enough to hear the not really subtle judgment from his own family. Manuel’s parents had never really liked him but after their break-up they had used every opportunity to rub his failure into his face, that he had always been a weird Omega, that he was too old to bear their precious Manuel more than one or two children, bla bla bla…

Thomas had no doubt that this was their doing. Marita Neuer was probably gloating that her Alpha son had found a new and better Omega and she would surely leave no good hair on Thomas’ head, taunting him at the party that he still hadn’t found an Alpha that was willing to put up with a cheeky Omega like he was.

Tears of anger and shame were burning in Thomas’ eyes as he stomped into the living room and threw himself down on the couch. He still loved Manuel, the blond had always been kind and patient with him and Thomas missed him dearly. Seeing his former Alpha marry another Omega would be cruel enough to watch but then to get treated like a piece of dirt…

No, Thomas would not be the butt of their jokes.

He grabbed the nearest pen, ready to scribble a more or less polite declination onto the back but then he hesitated. Running away from this was the worst thing he could do.

They would all know why he hadn’t attended the wedding celebration, thinking him a coward. Taunts and insults were easier to bear than being remembered as a coward.

With a frustrated sigh Thomas scribbled something unreadable onto the paper, highlighting the ‘YES’ because that’s all they needed to know but then he hovered at the lines underneath it.

_X YES_

_  
I will take the following person(s) with me: ____________ _

_ Gender: ________

_ Relationship:_

_ □ _ _Relative(s), please specify: __________

_ □ _ _Mate(s)_

_ □ _ _Other(s), please specify: __________

Every single person there would come accompanied by their family or mate. There was no way Thomas would ever drag his parents and his brother into this mess again, they had already suffered enough from the social backlash when Thomas had broken up with the Alpha son of the prestigious Neuer family.

Coming with a friend would make this some more bearable but who could he ask? His first thought was his best friend Mats.

Immediately Thomas raced to the kitchen counter and grabbed his phone, dialing the familiar number.

_“Hummels?”_ Mats’ voice came after only a few seconds and Thomas snorted.

“You know that it is me, so why can’t you say a nicer greeting?”

The Alpha chuckled._ “Who knows, there could be a kidnapper calling from your phone and I don’t think they would be very pleased if I answered with ‘Hi cherry pie.’”_

Thomas’ embarrassed mewl was overshadowed by a growl coming through the speaker, followed by Sven’s voice. _“Will you stop teasing him with that? God forbid, the twins start to call him that too!”_

Even without seeing them Thomas knew that Mats was sinking into himself. “It’s not my fault that they have started babbling everything I say.”

Sven harrumphed skeptically, then there was crackling noise as he apparently wrenched the phone from his mate’s hands.

_“Hey Thomas!”_

Thomas smiled into the phone. “Hi Sven! You sound good for someone deep into his eighth month of pregnancy.”

_“It’s much better this time than with the twins,” _Sven replied. _“Since Mats is high on ‘I will be a father ‘ Alpha hormones, I will talk to you. Can I help you with something?” _

Thomas felt stupid. The twins were now two years old and more strenuous than ever and Sven in the late stages of pregnancy. There was no way he could ask Mats to leave his family for an entire weekend. Besides the wedding was already in two weeks and with his luck the new baby would be born right when he was chinking glasses with Mats to Manuel’s and Who-was-his-name-again’s happiness.

“Nothing really,” he lied in a light voice. “I was just checking up on him. Big, strong Alpha hovering over his pregnant mate, you know?”

Sven laughed. _“Yes, he is really impossible, typical Alpha. Thank you, Thomas. I’m sure the two of us can come over to your place some time and catch up a bit.”_

Despite his sour mood Thomas nodded his head before remembering that Sven couldn’t see him. “Sure. But bring the twins with you.”

_“Aahh…no,”_ Sven protested._ “They need watchful eyes. The moment we let them out of sight, they will create chaos, I promise you.”_

“Alright,” Thomas gave in begrudgingly. “Just the two of you then. I will call you in the coming days. Bye, Sven.”

_“Bye, Thomas.”_

With a sigh Thomas hung up, throwing the phone onto the couch before dropping into a small ball on the edge, feeling miserable all over again.

There weren’t many Alpha friends who would go to this wedding as his backup. There was Javi but he was an Omega as well and he would get harked on by the society almost as much as Thomas. There was also Miroslav but he was Manuel’s best man, so he was already taken as a ‘date’. And then nothing.

He lay there on his back like a stranded turtle, feeling stupid and useless until after half an hour or so an idea formed in his head. He could just order an Alpha from the _Omega Help Service_…

They got paid and granted, escorting an Omega to his ex’s wedding wasn’t really in their job description but it couldn’t hurt to try. Maybe a bored Alpha who wanted some good money could overlook the bending of rules. The service was intended for Omegas that needed an Alpha – for comfort, as a bodyguard, to do the grocery shopping, to look after the child while they were at work.

Hiring such an Alpha was intended as a last resort and for no more than a few days. Thomas’ request fitted nothing of their rules but this was his only chance.

With grim determination he grabbed the nearest newspaper with the boring OHS advertisement and dialed the number.

After three rings the friendly voice of a young woman answered. “Omega Help Service, my name is Kathryn Eagleton. How can I help you today?”

Feeling nervous Thomas cleared his throat. “Um, hello? My name is Thomas Müller and… I’m an Omega.” Realizing his words he mentally slapped himself. “Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn’t be calling this number.”

The woman – Kathryn – ignored his embarrassing behavior, her voice still a friendly and professional chirp. “I have three Mr. Thomas Müller from München here. Can you tell me your birthday?”

“September 13th, 1989” Thomas replied.

“Ah, yes. Mr. Thomas Müller from the Müller-Schweinsteiger branch? Formerly engaged to Mr. Manuel Neuer from the…“

“Most Noble Neuer family, yes,” Thomas cut in with audible annoyance. He was tired of having Manuel’s name mentioned in every sentence people spoke to him.  
Kathryn didn’t react to his outburst. “Very well. As I can see you never called our organization before. Therefore I will inform you of the basic rules you need to comply to. Firstly, the Alpha will live in your house for the days the task will take. They share the same rights as every other Alpha, so no unconsensual actions shall be taken. And lastly, should the Alpha get harmed, your insurance will compensate for him.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. He didn’t live under a rock, he knew the things that were required.

Kathryn continued. “Since you haven’t used your annual free days, you still have seven days to use. For how many days will you need an Alpha?”

Thomas swallowed nervously. “For two weeks.”

Kathryn paused. It wasn’t unusual at all for Omegas to order Alphas on many occasions but it was unusual for them to order one for such a long time. She sounded warier now. “As I said seven days are for free, but for the remaining week you need to pay us in advance. I will send you an email with our banking information.”

Thomas could have kissed her. “Yes, of course.”

He heard her typing on her keyboard. “What kind of Alpha do you need? Traits, looks, whatever comes to your mind. The more specific you are, the better Alpha we can find for your task.”

Thomas thought about it for a moment. Since it was now clear that he was definitely getting an Alpha from the OHS and she clearly wasn’t asking for what exactly he required an Alpha for such a long time, he could describe exactly what kind of Alpha he needed to be left in peace at the wedding. 

“Male,” he started because that was the only thing he knew for sure. The other things came to him rather spontaneously. “An athletic one, I might need someone who can protect me from a bully. Handsome would be good.”

“Define handsome,” Kathryn cut in politely.

Yeah, define handsome. What did he want? “I don’t know, someone tall. I’m 6’1, so the guy shouldn’t be smaller than 5’11. Not blond, please not blond, I couldn’t stand him if he looked like Manu. As I said athletic, I like men with defined muscles that could easily pound you through the m…” He broke off, remembering belatedly that he was not talking to himself.

He could hear Kathryn’s amused chuckle even when she said. “Please continue.”

“Not commonly looking, I need someone who looks like he could belong to a royal family. His scent shouldn’t be screaming ‘I-am-big-bad-Alpha’, I would go crazy after three days with him.” That about covered the looks and appearance. “He should be considerate and understanding, at least as far as Alphas can be. And he should probably be charming, otherwise Manu’s aunts are going to tear him apart with all their gossip and insults.”

He fell silent then and the only sound audible was Kathryn’s typing and clicking. After a minute she said. “I have two Alphas fitting your description. I would lean towards Mr. Lewandowski but he has a condition that upsets some Omegas.”

“What condition?” Thomas asked warily.

“He doesn’t sleep with his clients, not ever.”

Thomas sighed in relief. “Sure, that’s fine with me. It’s not like I have something sexual in mind. I just want him to accompany me to a wedding.”

“Good, then it is settled. He should arrive at your place tomorrow morning at 8 o’clock.”

Thomas couldn’t help grinning triumphantly as he hung up, lying down on the couch again.

It was a brilliant plan. Now he just had to settle for the impossible task of feigning affection for a random Alpha that probably didn’t meet half of his expectations.

***

The next day Thomas got up very early to prepare for his visitor – cleaning up the house until every inch of the floor shone from hours of polishing. Omegas were supposed to be perfect housekeepers, not a single thing out of order and though Thomas was a mess, he could at least pretend the opposite for a few days. Well, he hoped so.

The clock in the living room just hit the ornate ‘8’ when the doorbell rang. Thomas muttered annoyed under his breath. Another one of these perfectly punctual Alphas. He could already imagine a middle-aged man standing out there, his hair slick and oily, a creepy grin on his face and the stalest scent one could imagine.

Thomas’ lips were curling in disgust and he walked towards the door, steeling himself for whatever atrocity awaited him on the other side of the door.

When he swung open the door, the feral grin on his face was blown away immediately when he first saw this ‘atrocity’.

Mr. Lewandowski was nothing like Thomas had imagined him but everything he had described and more. He was handsome, so unbelievably handsome that Thomas had to click his mouth shut in order not to drool on the floor.

He was around Thomas’ height, only slightly smaller so he was probably a good 6’0. The dark blue suit pants hugging his strong thighs and perfect ass were a nice contrast to his white button-down. Thomas’ eyes were drawn to the exposed skin of his tan underarms, his fingers itching with the urge to roll them further up and reveal the Alpha’s biceps. The first two buttons of the shirt were undone, revealing a smooth chest and the edge of a collarbone.

His hair was almost black, a dark brown shimmer, and cut short on the sides while the top was the perfect length to bury one’s hand in it. Then Thomas’ gaze dropped to the Alpha’s eyes. They were blue but not like Manuel’s, not at all.

Ice-blue orbs seemed to pierce him, seeing down to Thomas’ soul and he had to clutch the door handle tighter to keep himself together and not drop onto his knees for this specimen that put every other Alpha to shame.

The man’s aristocratic face melted into a polite smile. “You are Mr. Müller I presume?”

A few seconds passed as Thomas just stared dumbfounded at the man. The Alpha frowned in confusion, apparently thinking he had perhaps mistaken Thomas.

“That’s me,” the Omega confirmed in a hoarse voice. “I’m Thomas. Just Thomas.”  
That charming smile was back and the man took a step closer, gently reaching for Thomas’ free hand. Thomas inhaled sharply and the scent of the Alpha hit him hard, lavender and the flavor of earth after a warm summer rain.

His face darkened in embarrassment when his body started to tingle with arousal and the air around them was sweet from his slick.

Mr. Lewandowski didn’t look disgusted in the slightest, only the more shallow breaths he was taking betraying that he had noticed the change at all. Thomas wanted to say something to cover his inappropriate reaction but then the Alpha bowed his hand and carefully raised the back of Thomas’ hand to his lips.

“I’m pleased to make your acquaintance, Thomas. I’m Robert Lewandowski.”  
Thomas let out a strangled screech when this God of an Alpha breathed a kiss onto the skin, sending goosebumps down his spine.

He had never been greeted like this by an Alpha, heck by any human being ever. He was not the kind of Omega Alphas were lining up for. “You… You could come in.” He said and the images flashing on front of his mind made him go weak in the knees, so many places where the Alpha could fuck him, it didn’t matter, just…

“Are you okay?” the Alpha asked concerned, as though he had no idea why Thomas was practically hyperventilating on his own doorstep. “You look kind of flushed. Are you in heat?”

“Hm?” Thomas asked before the words registered. “No, not at all. I’m just… hm, not used to having an Alpha in my house since…”

He broke off not willing to think of Manuel again. The Alpha’s expression softened and he came closer, one arm wrapping gently around Thomas’ side. It was probably supposed to be reassuring, an innocent touch but Thomas whimpered as he fought against the need to rip the Alpha’s clothes off.

“Come,” the Alpha cooed him softly. “I will make you a cup of hot chocolate. Then maybe we can talk for a bit.”

Kissing, fucking, mating. It all sounded better to Thomas but somewhere in the back of his hormone-induced mind, he recognized that this would never happen. This attractive Alpha was here to feign being his boyfriend for two weeks. No, his escort – Thomas had not yet breached the ‘boyfriend’ thing to him. But seriously how was Thomas supposed to stand near him for hours and act civilized? How?

The Alpha gently steered him into his own house, looking around quickly to judge the situation. Thomas finally managed to get himself together and he pulled away from the Alpha’s distracting touch to lead him to the kitchen.

He reached for the fridge, intending to get the milk when the Alpha’s hands returned to his shoulders, pulling him into the opposite direction and pushing him down into a chair.

“I said, _I _will make you a cup of hot chocolate,” the Alpha chided him insistently.

The reprimand wasn’t so much a heartfelt than an amused one but Thomas still ducked his head, the feeling of having disappointed his Alpha – _this_ Alpha, not his! – settling in his gut. “I’m sorry, Mr. Lewandowski.”

The Alpha looked at him strangely. “Just Robert, please. And don’t apologize, I’m not that kind of Alpha.”

Thomas didn’t know what to say to that, watching quietly as Robert heated the milk, giving him instructions where to find everything until a few minutes later a steaming cup was pressed into his hands.

“So,” Robert started with an encouraging tone. “I hope I didn’t upset you somehow. You seemed uncomfortable whenever I got too close to you.”

“Not the word I would use,” Thomas replied with a hint of his usual cheekiness. “More like distracted, especially when you touch me.”

Robert frowned. “Oh. I just thought usually Omegas like it when Alphas touch them as often as possible. I only intended to comfort you.”

“They do,” Thomas hurried to agree. “I do. It just… the last unmated Alpha who touched me was my ex.”

He felt pathetic sitting here and whining about his past lover but Robert seemed genuinely sympathetic. “I understand. My apologies, I will be more careful in the future.”

That was not what Thomas had wanted to achieve but he still nodded. He took a sip from the cup, almost burning his tongue in the process.

Robert looked at him for a moment longer, then he said. “Shall we discuss the details of our arrangement then?”

Thomas sat up straighter, glad for the distraction. “Yes. Actually I need you as an… escort of some kind. For my ex’s wedding.”

Robert smiled brightly. “I would be honored.”

Thomas stared back, transfixed by the Alpha’s beauty yet again. After a few seconds he shook his head and continued, hoping desperately that he wasn’t about to destroy everything all over again.

“Actually I need you to be my fake boyfriend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night,
> 
> I hope you have calmed down again and aren't laughing hysterically any longer. ;-)  
This second chapter will be much easier on your poor stomach, I'm sure.  
I won't be able to wrap this up in four chapters I'm afraid, so I hope you don't mind that the plan is now for five. :-)

**Chapter 2**

He expected Robert to start shouting at him immediately and it took him all of his strength not to duck his head in submission but hold the Alpha’s gaze.

Robert didn’t start screaming though his lips were now pressed into a thin line, a deep frown on his forehead.

“I was told that you knew of my conditions,” Robert said and it sounded like a hidden reprimand that made Thomas’ stomach sink. “I don’t sleep with my clients. Never.”

“I know,” Thomas hurried to explain. “And I don’t expect you to do anything like that. Manuel’s family doesn’t like me and if I show up without a boyfriend, they will hark on me for being a stupid Omega that no Alpha wants anyway. I just don’t want to hear it. I thought if I could present them with an Alpha as my boyfriend, they would stop treating me like the most unworthy Omega in the universe.”

He felt idiotic admitting this out loud. Alphas were the top of the chain, they didn’t understand such problems. But Robert’s face softened and he reached out to cup Thomas’ face with his palms.

The Omega jerked at the unexpected contact and his stomach was doing excited flips again. The scent of the Alpha was stronger than ever and Thomas reveled it the warmth it seemed to provide, a strange calmness overcoming him as he looked into the deepest of eyes. “I understand. Society’s expectations can burden us further than our own failures. Of course I will accompany you to this wedding as your boyfriend.”

He squeezed Thomas’ shoulders before letting go but the Omega could only gape at him. Had the Alpha truly just agreed to his request without throwing a fit? The only other Alpha to sit him down and talk with him rather than throwing punches or belittling him had been Manuel. “You are not mad?”

Robert frowned, this time in obvious confusion. “No. Why should I? I understand why you are doing it and to be honest I feel rather flattered that such an attractive Omega like you would choose me to be his boyfriend – fake or not.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes, looking up and down the handsome Alpha’s body. “Sure. Like you would have any trouble picking up Omegas. I bet you can’t even get bread rolls from across the street without getting hit on.”

Robert chuckled, a faint blush on his skin as he picked up on the compliment that was hidden in Thomas’ harsh words. “I’m not saying that I’m bad-looking. It’s just that the type of Omega who is drawn to me just because I have a nice ass, is not the type of Omega I associate with mate material.”

Thomas didn’t notice that he was relaxing a bit. He had never thought about it like that, but it was probably true. The first ones to throw themselves at such an Alpha’s feet were the greatest sluts. Not wanting to admit that the Alpha had a point Thomas let his eyes travel over the Alpha’s lithe body again, lingering on the crotch. “I’m sure you have more than just a nice ass to offer.”

Instead of being smug about the compliment like most Alphas would be, Robert turned several shades darker and he sounded rather flustered. “Well, I would let you be the judge of that but since you just said I will only be a fake boyfriend…”

He winked playfully and Thomas went weak at the knees even when his tone was incredulous. “Did you just flirt with me?”

Robert grinned. “Well as I said you are a handsome Omega.”

Thomas snorted again, his good mood gone. “I believe the word was ‘attractive’. And no I’m really not, I know that and you don’t need to sweeten up to me just because I’m the one who pays you.”  
Robert frowned. “I’m not lying to you. Why would you think that you are not desirable? Just because you didn’t have luck with an Alpha? Well, if it consoles you, I have never been with an Omega in the past ten years either.”

Thomas stared at him. “Ten years?! Why not?”

He shrugged. “Most Omegas are appalled when I tell them that I work for the OHS. They hate the idea that I will be helping other Omegas through things like a heat.”

That sounded like the lamest reason ever. “But doesn’t it prove that you are compassionate when you help other Omegas? I would be proud if my Alpha helped people like me.”  
Robert smiled. “Well, then you are the exception. But most people don’t believe me when I say that I don’t sleep with my clients.”

Thomas hesitated for a moment but his curiosity won. “How is that even possible? You said you help Omegas through their heat. How can you do that without knotting them?”

Robert grinned at him. “There are other ways to satisfy an Omega than stick their knot in them.” Thomas cringed at the unexpected bluntness but his head was already imagining the things Robert went on to say. “There are the obvious things like using your hand or mouth on them. I tend to avoid them, they border too close to my limits. I can just use my Alpha voice on them and order them to pleasure themselves and come.” Thomas failed to see how that was pleasant for the Omega at all, to be violated by an Alpha’s command. But he didn’t protest.

“Alright, I believe you,” Thomas responded. “But I’m sure there are other Omegas like me who could see past that. I mean they don’t have to marry you, nothing speaks against a short-term relationship, at least for your ruts, right?”

When Robert didn’t respond, he repeated less secure. “Right?”

Robert’s smile looked pained. “I am an only child and my family is very… concerned about my private life. They are very traditional and wouldn’t approve if I engaged in a fling with a random Omega.”

Well, this was getting complicated very fast. “So they are probably a noble family. Only the noble families still stick their nose in their children’s private life like that. So is your family a rich one or just one with a good name?”

Robert shrugged nonchalantly. “We have enough money to live a comfortable life I would say. I still prefer to work although not everyone in my family approves of my line of work.”

Thomas had to chuckle as he thought of their faces when Robert had told them he would help random and most often poor Omegas through the struggles of their daily lives. “Yes, I can imagine that they weren’t pleased. And they won’t throw a fit when they find out you are pretending to be my boyfriend?”

“Of course they will,” Robert told him with a grin. “But they don’t have all that much power over me. My cousin approves of my job and he is the only one who could object, seeing as we are the only heirs of our family.”

Thomas grinned. “That sounds really cool. What is there left to inherit anyway? Apart from the money I mean.”

“It’s not really important,” Robert replied. “I don’t care all that much about the one or two houses I might inherit. I have built my own name.” Before Thomas could say something, he added in a lighter tone. “But enough about me. I’m here because of you. So when and where will the wedding take place?”

“On the 22th August,” Thomas replied with a grimace. “Since Manu’s family was the one to send the invitation I guess they will hold the celebrations once the wedding ceremony is over.”

Robert nodded. “Yes, usually the most prestigious family or the family of the Alpha throws the party. In this case both things apply to the Neuers.”

“Yes, and…” Thomas started but then he stopped. “How do you know Manu’s last name?”

Robert cleared his throat, looking a bit sheepish. “Well, you mentioned that your Manuel is from a royal family and the invitation to the Neuer family was the only one I could remember getting recently.”

Thomas’ eyes threatened to bulge out of his head. “You were invited too?”

Robert grinned. “Royal families attend every wedding of other royal families. It’s a bit of a political system. Anyway, I’m afraid I have an appointment the day before the wedding, so we should finish our preparations on the Thursday before that already. That leaves us with exactly eleven days to practice being a convincing couple.”

Thomas head was already spinning even before Robert added more softly. “And I’m afraid you need to stop referring to me as your boyfriend. The royal families will look down upon you if they think we are not mates. I know you are an Omega from the middle class but the people at the wedding have to believe that we are an actual royal couple. For royal families there is either a mating bond or nothing.”

That wasn’t anything new for Thomas but it still made him panic. “And how are we going to fake that?”

Robert eyed him carefully. “I could bite you and vice versa. Nothing permanent, just a superficial mark that will suffice for everyone who doesn’t get too close to the mark. It will be gone in a matter of days.”

Alright, that didn’t even sound so bad except for the part where Thomas would probably get a hard-on from his Alpha – THE Alpha, not his – biting him. “Okay, what else?”

Robert mused carefully. “We need to mark each other with our scent. People have to think that we are intimate on a regular basis.” Thomas almost choked as his once again very helpful mind provided him a few images of very intimate things that the Alpha was doing to him.

Luckily Robert mistook his reaction. “We don’t have to do anything sexual. Sleeping in the same bed would be good, maybe a few hugs per day. It would also be a good idea to switch clothes for a few hours.”

Thomas forced his vivid imagination to a halt and nodded. “That’s all good with me. Anything to help sell the illusion.”

Robert looked relieved even as he started to shrug out of his shoes and socks before starting to work on his buttons.

Thomas froze, all his blood draining from his face. “What are you doing?”

Robert gave him a look and upon seeing the panic in the Omega’s eyes, he smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to. I thought we could start the whole marking thing with a hug.”

“A hug without clothes?” Thomas asked in a shrill voice. How was he supposed not to react when there was not a single layer of clothes between them?!

Robert looked at him as though he thought Thomas was stupid. “It will be more effective without barriers between us.”

He was right of course. But Thomas didn’t know how to tell him that this would most likely end with Thomas humping the Alpha. With trembling fingers Thomas resigned himself to his fateand mirrored Robert, taking off his shirt. Fortunately Robert had left his trousers on, Thomas was sure he couldn’t take that much so soon.

He stood there staring at the Alpha’s chest and six-pack abs. Sure, Thomas had requested someone with an athletic built but this… THIS?! This was such a mouthwatering sight that Thomas’ cock was already twitching in his jeans. Robert was too busied with putting his shirt away to notice the bulge in Thomas’ jeans and when he had returned Thomas was wisely lying on his stomach on the couch, feigning disinterest to hide his erection.

He could see Robert hesitating before coming closer, one knee already on the couch. His male Alpha scent was filling Thomas’ nose and even though he really tried to fight it, arousal was tingling strongly in his lower regions and there was slick at his backside, enough for both of their noses to pick up on it.

Thomas cursed his stupid biology but Robert silenced him. “It’s fine. You have been without an Alpha for a long time, it’s normal for your body to react to any Alpha’s proximity.”

Thomas rumbled an agreement even though Robert was absolutely wrong there. Thomas wasn’t the kind of Omega that wanted to have some random Alpha’s cock up their ass and he had no problems being around only halfway dressed Alphas. He couldn’t even count the times he had seen his best friend Mats shirtless. It was only Robert making him feel this way.

But Thomas wouldn’t make a fool out of himself by admitting his feelings out loud, never. Not only was this Alpha absolutely out of his league, he was also from a royal family! His parents were probably going through dozens of marriage proposals every month.

Thomas flinched when there was a hand on his shoulder. The touch was soft but he could barely contain a whimper as he was crushed with the wish for more. Robert’s voice was softer than a snowflake. “I will be embracing you from behind and rubbing my throat against your skin to make the scent last longer. If you feel caged or frightened, you can just throw me off or say something, alright?”

Thomas cleared his throat, still sounding hoarse when he managed. “Okay.”

Robert had warned him and Thomas could actually feel him as the Alpha climbed onto the couch, Thomas’ thighs between the Alpha’s knees. Thomas could feel him leaning down slowly but he still jerked when the Alpha’s lips touched the skin between his shoulder blades.

Warmth surged through Thomas’ body and he was so unbelievably grateful for his position that prevented not only his erection from being seen but also Robert’s too attentive eyes from seeing his red face.

Robert mistook his flinch for fear. “It’s fine,” he whispered against Thomas’ skin, making goosebumps spread over his entire body. “I won’t take too long.”

His hands gently gripped Thomas’s waist, stroking up and down soothingly while his lips turned away and he started to rub his throat – the place where the scent glands were the strongest – against Thomas’ back.

Thomas bit his bottom lip hard to stifle his sounds as he was pressed into the cushions of the couch, his trapped cock aching with need. More slick surged out of his treacherous hole, betraying his arousal. But Robert ignored it, continuing on his path down Thomas’ spine until he reached the small of the back.

Thomas let out a pleased sigh, his mind already ahead as it imagined how Robert’s tongue would feel like in his hole but then the touch disappeared as the object of his dreams leaned back on his heels. Thomas only just managed to stifle his disappointed whine.

Robert had the audacity to look apologetic as though it was his fault that Thomas was lusting after him. “It seems you are very sensitive there. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Thomas blinked a few times, his greatest efforts on keeping his mouth shut and not begging for the Alpha to please fuck him senseless. “It’s fine,” he mumbled. “My heat is close.”

Technically that was only a half-lie, his heat would probably strike the week after the wedding. But unlike some other Omegas Thomas was not more aroused than usual until the heat had already started.

But Robert bought it. “My sympathies. Do you ask a friend to help you deal with them or do you go out hunting for random Alphas on the streets?” He probably meant to grin but it was not as warm as usual.

Thomas looked away. “Not important.”

He tried to focus on the pillow right in front of him but the air around them seemed charged and Robert’s voice sounded suspicious. “Thomas, how do you deal with your heats?”

The voice seemed to cut off Thomas’ air supply and he tensed as he admitted. “Suppressants. I take them since Manu left me.”

It was silent for a moment and Thomas’s heart was beating fast with an anxiousness he couldn’t recognize but then Robert was back on him, his chest pushing Thomas down into the cushion, while his hand was wrapped possessively around the back of Thomas’ neck. It was so arousing that Thomas moaned, bucking up invitingly against the Alpha.

Robert didn’t move except for his fingertips stroking along Thomas’ neck, sending waves of pleasure through his body. The knowledge that they were rubbing over the scent glands - that Robert was unconsciously marking himself with Thomas’ scent – was not helping the Omega to get himself back under control.

Robert’s voice was not unkind but hard as steel. “You won’t take the suppressants again. You will ask an Alpha that you know and trust to help you.”

He didn’t use his Alpha voice but he didn’t really have to. Thomas could feel the compulsion of his own mind – his desire to please the magnificent Alpha – taking over. But the only Alphas he knew were happily married and their mates would tear Thomas’ head off for merely asking such a thing.

His voice was too high-pitched when he had managed to form words. “What if I don’t have one?”

Robert growled. “Then find one. Or I will be the one to help you.” His hand left the back of the Omega’s neck but they were replaced by a hot mouth closing gently – far too gently for this situation – around his neck.

Thomas moaned, the tender yet possessive words too much for him to handle. His body was tingling and the cushion must already be damp from his arousal but he couldn’t stop himself from humping into the sofa, his ass practically dropping with slick and pushing up against Robert’s stomach.

“Touch me!” Thomas begged in a broken voice. “Please Alpha!”

But Robert didn’t comply, his hands settled on Thomas back to keep his balance, his jaws still closed around the Omega’s neck, watching him attentively.

Thomas moaned again, his senses overloaded from the Alpha’s scent, from his words, from just feeling him. Suddenly Robert’s teeth pulled harshly at his neck and Thomas was turned around until he was halfway lying on the couch, halfway draped over Robert’s front, the latter’s hands pulling open his zipper and tearing down his jeans until his aching cock was freed from its prison.

Thomas couldn’t really feel ashamed, not in this moment when he felt the Alpha’s equal arousal pressing against his backside. His eyes widened and his hips were jerking uncontrollably as he fucked himself against that cock, wanting to feel it inside of him so bad. His ass was slapping loudly against Robert’s abdomen from the force was using, he was sobbing with the need to feel Robert’s hand on him. But the Alpha just lay on his back, letting Thomas use his body and only the insistent clamping of his teeth around Thomas’ neck indicated he was interested in the scene at all.

“Alpha, please!” Thomas begged again as his jerks lost their rhythm. He needed Robert to touch him so badly.

But the Alpha still didn’t try to help him along, his hands just ghosting soothingly up and down the Omega’s waist. To his own surprise Thomas came untouched with a loud cry, spilling white shots of his release onto his own stomach.

He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell had just happened. He had never come like this before, without at least his own hands helping things along.

Robert finally released his neck and soothed the bite marks with his tongue. “Are you feeling better?”

He did, much more than that actually. He felt great after that glorious sex without touching or getting touched – ghost sex, he would call it ghost sex – but at the same time he felt hot and flustered.

Thomas’ eyes widened when he realized what was happening. “I’m going into heat. But how? I’m not due for another two or three weeks I swear.”

Robert chuckled softly as he gently turned Thomas around, letting the Omega rest with Thomas’ head on his broad chest. “I believe you. But you were reacting to me so strongly that it would have probably come sooner. I didn’t want it to start at the wedding when you are surrounded by more Alphas than I could protect you from. And I really didn’t want you to suffer through one alone.”

Thomas turned his head to the side to look at Robert, their faces only inches apart. “You made me go into heat sooner.”

Robert looked sheepish. “I’m really sorry for doing that to you without your consent. I just thought you would prefer a heat now than one later at the wedding. I understand if you are angry with me.”

Thomas snorted amused. He really wasn’t angry with Robert, how could he be when Robert had just saved him from going into heat surrounded by dozens of vile Alphas? But that just reminded him of the obvious problem.

“I wasn’t kidding, I really don’t have an Alpha friend who could help me.”

Robert’s eyes darted between Thomas’ and suddenly he looked fearful. “It will probably sound like I made you go into heat for my own purposes. But if you want me to, I could help you through it. It could always be like this, I wouldn’t have to touch you if you don’t want me to. All you got to do is to trust me.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes. “Oh, I do trust you. But by all means touch me, however innocent it is.” He blushed a bit when he admitted, “I like it when you touch me.”

Robert smiled shyly. “Well, I like it too. Touching you.”

They were so close, much too close. Thomas couldn’t resist, his eyelids closing slowly as he leaned forward to bridge the distance between them.

But Robert turned his face away just in time. “Please don’t. I can’t do that, not with you.”

The sting of rejection surged through Thomas and he rested his head on Robert’s collarbone to avoid looking at him. Of course the Alpha didn’t want him, why could Thomas think that way? Just because he had called him attractive and made him come? He probably did that with his clients all the time.

Two fingers slipped under his chin and nudged him to look up. “Hey, I just don’t want to take advantage of you in this state. You don’t have to worry that I won’t be able to pull it off in front of Manu’s guests.”

Yeah. Like that was Thomas’ biggest concern right now. He cursed himself for coming up with the dumbest plan in the entire universe. He had already fallen for his fake boyfriend and now he had to survive kissing the man over and over again without going crazy with want.

He should write a book. ‘How to Fuck Yourself Over Big Time – A Guide for Dummies by Thomas Müller.’

He sighed. “I’m sure we will fool them all.”

_Including myself_, he added wistfully.

First Manuel and now Robert. Why was he destined to fall for men he could never have?

Robert gently disentangled himself from the Omega, looking equally concerned and confused by his sadness. He padded away and returned a minute later with a wet washcloth to wipe the cum from Thomas’ stomach. He raised his hand to Thomas’ face and wiped a damp strand of hair away from it. “I’m going to take good care of you, Thomas. I promise.”

Thomas didn’t doubt that. He just feared that after his heat was over and Robert had been the most considerate Alpha imaginable, he would never be able to let him go again.

The words were out before he realized what he was saying. “I think hiring you was a mistake. I think it would be best if you left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit mad that the fluff lasted for only one chapter before my trademark drama is back. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night and mariothellama,
> 
> I'm so glad that you both like your gift  
The updates will probably slow down now, so please enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Ice wrapped around Thomas’ heart when he heard his own words, shock and fear making him still. This was not what he wanted, not at all, but it would indeed be for the best. He couldn’t spend more time with Robert, he couldn’t get closer to him and fall for him only for Robert to leave him again.

He was Robert’s client and nothing more.

The Alpha had stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, now he raised his hand to Thomas’ face. “I’m sure you don’t mean that. I understand if there are a lot of Alphas you would prefer to spend your heat with but if you send me away now and try to deal with it alone, you will suffer and hurt much more than necessary.”

Thomas shoved away the images his mind conjured up for him. “Just leave, Alpha. Please.”  
Robert looked like he wanted to protest, his hand balling into a fist and unclenching again. Then he straightened, all warmth and sympathy draining from his eyes. Thomas almost whimpered at the cold expression in his Alpha’s – no, THE Alpha’s for God’s sake – eyes.

“Fine, I will leave.” He pushed Thomas back to the couch, careful not to hurt him but still with a sense of grim finality.

Thomas’ eyes trailed after him as the Alpha reached over for his shirt and put it back on, his fingers trembling slightly as he started to close the buttons from the bottom up to the top.

Thomas’ heart sank to his knees when he realized that he had done it. He had turned away the greatest thing that could have ever happened to him. Even like this, visibly upset and angry, Robert’s male beauty was striking.

He was lean and strong, his raven hair a sharp contrast to the white button-down while Robert’s elegant fingers closed the buttons that hid his far too defined abs.

Closed off blue eyes looked up to meet his. “I won’t ask the OHS to deduct today from your free days. You are welcome to hire someone better than me for the task.”

Thomas tried to speak but no sound left his throat. Robert didn’t wait for his reply though, the living room’s small space rapidly filling with the sharp scent of a furious Alpha. Then Robert was making his way over towards the door and Thomas stumbled after him slowly, unable to resist the pull.

Robert tore open the door harshly but he hovered for a moment on the threshold, eyes downcast as though it pained him to speak the next words. “Have fun on the wedding, Thomas. I will be careful not to run into you and disturb you with my presence.”

Then he was gone.

Thomas stared at the closed door, feeling hollow inside. What had he done?

He could have had at least a few days of fun with an Alpha. Living a dream however short it would have been. And maybe he and Robert could have stayed in contact after the wedding, just as friends. That was better than nothing, right?

Thomas finally let out that whimper which had been building inside of him ever since he had seen Robert’s eyes dull with indifference.

Tears were burning in his eyes, the sadness of being rejected by the Alpha intermingling with the guilt of having driven the Alpha away and Thomas sank to the ground with a sob, his body shaking as he tried not to cry. It didn’t help that his heat had started, the hormones making him feel even more like a failure.

It had been two years since Thomas had last allowed himself to go into heat and he really didn’t know what to do about it now. It was too late for taking suppressants and he didn’t know any Alpha he could ask for help. He considered taking Robert up on his ‘offer’ – it was not permission, no matter what his Robert-Lewandowski-crazy heart said – and calling the OHS again. They could send him an Alpha that would help him through his heat, maybe in ways that Robert wasn’t willing to do.

Thomas recoiled from the thought faster than he could even think it through. Even in heat he didn’t want another Alpha. He wanted Manu – who would soon be happily married to Who-Was-His-Name-Again. And he wanted Robert whom he had just kicked out of the house with no explanation whatsoever.

‘How to Fuck Yourself Over Big Time – Step Two’ accomplished.

Thomas groaned and with great effort he pushed himself off the ground, trying to set up the next few days before his next heat wave hit him. With the disappointment and longing for Robert settling in his heart he had no doubt that the next days would be pure torture.

***

Thomas was not doing so good.

Two endless days had passed, days full of half-hearted arousal and pain. The few times he jerked off in the shower or bed, he had trouble reaching his climax – only if he used a large dildo to fuck his ass in time with his strokes. Even then it left him unsatisfied and not even the expensive pillows doused with Alpha scents could make him feel better. Instead Thomas had moved his nest of blankets down to the couch, telling himself it was better at the moment than his own room which was drenched in the scent of miserable, sex-hungry Omega.

He couldn’t admit to himself that he was seeking out Robert’s enticing scent on the couch. It made the pain bearable but in the afternoon of the second day, the scent was forever buried underneath his own.

Thomas almost started crying with desperation and he spent the night tossing and turning, padding to the kitchen to get something to eat into his stomach only to throw it up minutes after.

All his supplies were used up now which he had not anticipated. Usually an Omega only needed three to five Alpha pillows per heat but here Thomas was, just halfway through his heat and his Alpha pillows already drenched in his own cum and scent.

He would have to go shopping, get some more of them from the pharmacy but also something light to eat. The timing couldn’t be any worse but he had no other choice.

With a sigh he got up to dress in a pair of comfortable jogging pants, putting on his favorite red shirt with a plushy teddy bear. He dug through the drawer in his bathroom, finding an old, outdated bottle of cream that would dull his heat-crazy scent for up to two hours. He applied generous amounts of it on his scent glands at his wrists, armpits and his neck before deeming himself worthy to walk the streets. It was early in the morning, maybe he was lucky and the supermarket was mostly vacated.

He chose to go to the pharmacy first and the Beta was kind enough to give him a discount for his five over-sized Alpha pillows, her pitying gaze following him until he was back outside. The supermarket was just down the street and like Thomas had hoped only a handful of people were there yet.

His palms sweaty from nerves Thomas made his way towards the back, several Alphas staring after him. Even with the cream they could still pick up on the heat pheromones he was giving off.

Thomas prayed to God that none of them would come over, he was really not in the right state of mind for dealing with a testosterone-driven Alpha. With shaking hands he put some bottles of mushed food into his shopping basket right before a familiar, soothing scent entered his nose.

“Oh, hi Thomas!” Sven’s friendly voice came from the side and Thomas relaxed a bit as he looked over at the older Omega. Sven’s baby bump was so prominent now that Thomas had to wonder how he could still walk without pain. Mats was just joining them and though the Alpha seemed to be in a good mood he glared at any other man daring to come close and opening their mouth to congratulate Sven.

Usually Thomas would roll his eyes and tease his best friend but it came in rather handy now as Mats’ murderous gazes also kept anyone from approaching Thomas.

Mats wrapped his arm possessively around Sven’s shoulders and though he smiled at Thomas, his eyes were full of confusion. “Good morning, Thomas. What are you doing here?”

“Grocery shopping,” Thomas replied instantly but he could see Mats’ nostrils flaring as he picked up on the scent of heat.

Mats looked down at the basket and the bag of Alpha pillows in his other hand. “I thought you still used heat suppressants. Did you forget to take them?”

Thomas opened his mouth to respond something rather unintelligent but suddenly he was wrapped in the most mouth-watering scent imaginable and his cream lost its futile fight against the heat when a strong wave of arousal coursed through him, slick building in his underwear. Barely a second later an arm wound around his waist and he was pressed against a body as hard as steel.

“I told him not to take them any longer,” Robert replied in his most charming voice. “There is no need for those suppressants now.”

Thomas’ mind had bid its goodbye the moment he had felt that arm around him and he happily pressed himself closer against his Alpha’s side, burying his nose in Robert’s neck to soak up more of that scent, a humming sound that could be taken as agreement coming from his throat.

He looked up to find Robert gazing down at him, his eyes that had been cold as ice the last time now warm with fondness. “Don’t wander off, darling, not in your state. I don’t think the shop keeper would approve if I had to tear an Alpha to pieces that dared to touch you.”

His eyes sparkled with possessiveness and Thomas whined in his throat, his cock hardening in his sweat pants.

Sven made a choking sound and turned his eyes down with a red face. “Um, sorry to interrupt the two of you. I’m Sven, this is my husband Mats.”

Mats looked on with eyes narrowed in suspicion. “And who are you?”

Robert smiled at him and offered his hand. “Robert Lewandowski, Thomas’ new boyfriend.”

Mats’ eyes threatened to pop out from his head and he turned to Thomas with a mix of disbelief and betrayal. “Your boyfriend?!”

Thomas didn’t have to reply though because Robert leaned forward and took Sven’s hand into his, raising it to place a polite kiss onto the back. “I’m pleased to meet you, Sven. May I tell you that pregnancy suits you wonderfully?”

Sven blushed while Mats let out a warning growl. “Hands off my mate, Lewandowski!”

Robert raised his hands in surrender before his arm returned where it belonged, around Thomas’ waist. “No need to get jealous, Mats. I already have all that I want here in my arms.”

Thomas purred happily, his heat making it impossible to remember that Robert was merely acting in front of his friends. He nuzzled Robert’s throat again, glad that the Alpha let him do so without protest.

Suddenly there was noise and two small boys came running through the corridor, each one with chocolate smeared around their mouths.

“Dad!” the first one with the darker hair spoke and pummeled into Mats’ waiting arms. “Man gave me shocklate!”

Mats smiled, his mixed feelings about Robert momentarily forgotten. “It’s _choc-late_. Did you say ‘thank you’?”

The boy that Thomas recognized as the older twin Felix nodded happily. He was surprised to see Robert walking closer, smiling gently at the boy in Mats’ arms. “You are really smart for your age. I’m Robert, what’s your name?”

Felix looked at him hesitantly, his face turning to his father’s for approval. Mats nodded encouragingly and the boy responded quieter. “Robberdd?”

The Alpha nodded and put his hand against his own chest like a child that had just learned to say his name and repeated more pronounced. “Robert.”

The boy repeated the motion, trying the word on his tongue before speaking again with more confidence. “Robbert!”

Robert smiled brightly at him. “That was really good!”

The boy showed a chocolate-toothy grin before bumping his fist against his own chest. “Felice!”

Robert grinned. “That’s a nice name, Felix.”

Immediately the other boy that had watched the scene quietly ran over, pulling with no small jealousy at Robert’s trouser leg. “Jonas!”

Robert bent down to ruffle his head playfully before picking him up. Thomas almost melted on the spot when he saw his Alpha with a child on his arm. Unlike most royal assholes Robert didn’t seem to mind when Jonas clamped his dirty fingers in his shirt and leaned his cheek against the Alpha’s chest to get familiar with his scent, leaving a stain of dark chocolate on the fabric.

Sven sighed. “Jonas, leave the poor man be.” He pulled out a paper tissue, muttering an apology as he reached for Jonas.

The boy whined unhappily and Robert smiled reassuringly at Sven. “It’s fine, I really don’t mind.” He took the tissue from Sven and began to wipe at Jonas’ mouth. “It’s not my first time with a kid.”

Instantly Mats was back to being suspicious. “Really? Child from a previous partner?”

Thomas snarled angrily, causing the twins to flinch in fear. Robert gave him a warning look before replying. “No, Mats, I was never mated or married and I assure you, the only person I ever want to have children with is Thomas.”

Thomas knew it was just façade but he couldn’t stifle his overjoyed whimper and he rubbed himself against Robert’s side, his erection poking against Robert’s thigh.

The dark-haired Alpha turned back to look at Mats. “I work for the Omega Help Service and very often that means I have to help a single Omega raising their child.”

Mats looked a bit shocked when he heard the OHS part, clearly thinking of the same clichés Robert had told Thomas about. Sven’s face on the other hand lit up. “The OHS? So this is how you met Thomas?”

Robert gazed lovingly at Thomas and the younger Omega’s knees threatened to buckle. “Yes, he called for some help with the wedding gift for Manu and I happened to be the chosen Alpha.”

Mats and Sven looked at Thomas. “A wedding gift for Manu? You are attending the celebration?”

Thomas was a bit thrown off-guard, glad when everyone’s attention was drawn to Jonas. The boy had lost interest in their too complicated conversation and while Robert had not really bothered when Jonas had started kneading his shirt, he now glared chidingly at the boy who had started smearing chocolate traces over the Alpha’s jaw.

Under Robert’s firm look he stopped immediately and deflated with a guilty look. Mats seemed a bit less suspicious as he returned his attention to Robert. “Well, you actually are good with kids.”

Robert winked at him. “If you ever want to have an evening to yourselves, you are welcome to bring the twins over whenever you want. I have flexible working hours and have the next two weeks off anyway.”

Sven blushed even more and carefully took Jonas from Robert’s arm. “We can’t ask that from you, really not, certainly not on your free days.”

Robert didn’t press the issue but once again he raised Sven’s hand to his lips. “Maybe you will change your mind. It was nice meeting you, Sven.”

He turned to Mats. “You should come over when you have the time. I would love to get to know my mate’s best friends better.” Thomas’ mind was stuck on Robert’s casual use of the word ‘mate’, his desire growing stronger at the thought of feeling his Alpha’s mark. Robert continued with a grin. “And I’m sure you want to interrogate me some more to see if I am worthy of Thomas.”

Mats returned the grin and he nodded his farewell to Robert.

When the latter turned away, gently steering Thomas into the direction of the counter, the Omega got a last look at Sven who was pointing at Robert’s back and making a swooning expression, followed by a thumbs up.

Thomas laughed out loud, shrugging off Robert’s curious gazes until they had paid and were back on their way to Thomas’ house.

***

Robert didn’t ask him to explain himself, he didn’t show in any way that he was angry with Thomas for sending him away so suddenly. The only indication that it had upset him was his constant asking for approval – if it was okay to cook, if it was okay to make the bed, if it was okay that he would stay the night here.

Thomas wanted to apologize but in his state he wouldn’t be able to properly explain himself and he also had no desire to admit to Robert that he had hopelessly fallen in love with him.

Robert was actually the most considerable Alpha Thomas had ever seen. Manuel had always tried to be helpful during his heat but the blond had been raised with firm roles for society, he had been raised to believe that Alphas didn’t belong in the kitchen. So even though he had tried, he had never been able to get rid of the shackles of his upbringing.

With Robert however it was hard to believe that he belonged to the nobles, however small his family’s status probably was. He managed the entire household while Thomas was lying in the bed – a very insistent Robert had ‘kindly’ asked him to move back into more comfortable quarters – and fucking himself on his various dildos.

At least he didn’t have to use the Alpha pillows any longer, because Robert had given him permission to touch him and scent him for as much as he wanted. Which didn’t make things easier because he could barely keep himself from constantly clinging to the Alpha’s side.

Thomas was rather occupied with his state and had no idea what exactly Robert was doing all the time but he felt a bid guilty whenever he came down and saw the house sparkling clean, always a delicious meal awaiting him. Surprisingly he could keep Robert’s food down so maybe Thomas was an even worse cook than he had considered himself to be.

Robert would praise him for eating up, causing Thomas’ stomach to do excited somersaults and then he would send the Omega back into bed while he was washing the dishes. And Thomas would obey even though he would love to stay a bit longer with the Alpha and he spent his next two hours fucking himself wantonly on his largest dildo, imagining it was a certain dark-haired Alpha’s knot while in reality said man was innocently cleaning the dishes downstairs.

Thomas’ heat was now easier to bear because he had Robert to take away the duties of daily life but it also was harder because he now had to act halfway decent around the object of his desires.

On the evening of the fifth day Thomas’ control had crumbled and he was stumbling down to the living room where a tired Robert was sprawled on the couch and watching TV.

The Alpha looked up when he noticed Thomas standing by the foot of the stairs, clutching his pillow. “Is something wrong, Thomas? Are you hungry?”

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but instead a desperate whimper came out. If he wasn’t so crazy with want, he would faint from embarrassment.

Robert’s eyes softened and instead of replying he just raised his arm invitingly. Thomas’ feet moved instantly, stumbling over towards the couch and sneaking into the Alpha’s arms, curling his arms and legs around Robert like an octopus.

Robert pulled him close, letting Thomas scent his throat and soak up the dark male scent.

Thomas sighed happily as his pain dulled a bit and he was drowsed in excitement to have his Alpha so close. Robert stroked his back for a few minutes, letting the Omega settle a bit before he spoke. “You really need to sleep now, Thomas.” At the Omega’s crestfallen look, he added gently. “If you really want me to, I could stay in your bed for tonight.”

Thomas purred at the prospect, rubbing his cheek against Robert’s throat. The Alpha shook his head fondly before he got up, pulling Thomas up with him before his arms swept the Omega off the ground.

Thomas barely noticed that Robert was carrying him bridal style up the stairs and back into the bedroom. True to his word Robert didn’t leave after he had put Thomas down on the bed but crawled in beside him.

He was still wearing sweatpants and a shirt but he was here in Thomas’ bed, replacing the scent of miserable Omega and sex with his own. Thomas settled down with his head comfortably on Robert’s chest, so dizzy with happiness that he was only halfway aware of the growing erection between his legs.

Robert didn’t miss it though and he offered warily. “I could help you with that. I could use my Alpha voice, I promise it is much better than jerking off alone.”

Thomas considered the option for a moment before nodding. He was sure Robert wouldn’t lie to him.

Robert’s free arm was pushing the blanket back before working the underwear down to Thomas’ ankles, careful not to touch his cock. Suddenly the mood tipped as though a flip had been switched and Robert sat up with his back against the headboard and Thomas’ head on his lap. Being so close to the Alpha’s groin was rather distracting and Thomas couldn’t help glancing at it, yearning to feel the Alpha so badly.

But then Robert’s voice dropped into a deep, commanding tone that made Thomas’ body sing with pure desire. _“Take that delicious cock of yours into your hand.”_

Thomas gasped at the pleasant tingle in his body and he wrapped his fingers around his arousal before he was aware of moving.

Robert smirked, a faint red glint in his eyes. “Good boy.” Thomas preened at the praise. _“Now start to stroke yourself. But slowly, I want to see you getting hard for me.”_

Thomas nodded his head up and down like a madman, stroking himself so torturously slow that it almost hurt. At the same time his cock was rock-hard in his hand and he had no idea how he was supposed to last another second.

Robert smirked and he moved his hand to rub teasingly over Thomas’ nipples. “Such a good Omega you are. Now are you wet for me?”

“Yes,” Thomas whispered, he had been wet all day but even though Robert hadn’t used his Alpha voice this time, his body reacted immediately, staining the covers with more slick.

Robert smiled. “I can smell how sweet and desirable you are. No Alpha could turn you down.”

Thomas shook his head. “Don’ want another Alpha, I want you!”

Robert smiled pleased. “Then be a good boy and lie still.”

Thomas nodded his head again, waiting with bated breath as Robert untangled himself and reached over to the drawer. For a moment Thomas thought his Alpha must be stupid because they didn’t need lube, he was wet and ready to be taken but then Robert pulled out something else.

The dildo.

Robert didn’t miss his disappointed look. “Don’t be like that, my precious Omega. I promise it is much better when your Alpha is the one pleasuring you.”

Thomas relaxed a bit and he wasn’t prepared for the red glint flashing in Robert’s eyes. _“Spread your legs.”_

Thomas instantly parted his legs as wide as he could, no shame left in him even as he presented his slick-covered core to the Alpha. Robert licked his lips hungrily and only now that Thomas had a moment to look quietly at the Alpha did he notice that Robert was hard as well, the fabric of his sweatpants dented from an impressive bulge.

Robert caught him staring, his lips curling in amusement. “I believe I told you to stroke yourself. _Didn’t I?” _

Thomas yelped when the burn of the reprimand hit him and he stroked himself again slowly even though he was already hard. Robert didn’t give him a warning before he rested his fingers on the skin around Thomas’ hole, gently circling it and spreading the slick over the skin.

Thomas whimpered at the new surge of arousal and he pushed himself into Robert’s fingers. The Alpha pulled his hand back though and nodded to Thomas’ cock. _“You can go faster now, at whatever pace you want to. I will match you.”_

Thomas sped up immediately, stroking himself hard and fast, almost arching off the bed when Robert pushed the sex toy into him.

Thomas had used it countless times in the last few days, his walls were already stretched generously but it still felt so intense when his Alpha was the one doing it.

Robert wasn’t gentle, pushing it in and out of him in the same harsh rhythm the Omega was jerking himself off. Thomas’ pleasure skyrocketed, he was moaning and whining needily, his arousal rising and rising until he thought he would go crazy before finally…

“_Come now, Omega!” _

Thomas obeyed, his hips arching off the mattress as he came harder than he had come in months, painting his stomach white with streaks of cum.

Robert pulled the toy out of him and disappeared for a moment. Then he came back with another washcloth and started to clean the Omega.

He took a moment to clean the sex toy in the bathroom before returning to the bed, placing a soft kiss against Thomas’ forehead and pulling the exhausted Omega onto his chest again.

“Are you okay?” he asked tenderly.

“So much better than okay,” Thomas replied honestly. He was tired but sated and there was no doubt he could sleep soundly now. His eyes dropped to the visible bulge in Robert’s pants and without thinking he reached out.

Robert jerked when Thomas wrapped his hand around him and the Omega could only think a dopy ‘Yeah, perfect’ before Robert gently pushed his hand away. “There is no need for that, Thomas. Not engaging in the pleasure helps me to separate my professional from my private life.”

Thomas deflated as he finally remembered that Robert was not here because he wanted to. He was here because Thomas had hired him as an escort.

Robert was not his Alpha, just a man who had most certainly touched dozens of Omegas this way.

Thomas was a fool for believing anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas seems to have made a U-turn, right? :-P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night and mariothellama,
> 
> I'm afraid there isn't much happening here but I wanted to post this before work committments will kill more of my free time.  
Also, this story will now be seven chapters long instead of five...

**Chapter 4**

When Thomas woke up the next day, he was alone in bed.

He didn’t feel as dizzy and pained as before, his skin not glowing from his heat any longer. Someone – Robert – had opened the windows but closed the thin curtains to keep the light from coming in full-force and protect the Omega’s privacy.

The stench of miserable Omega and sex was gone, fresh air flooding the room but though Thomas was grateful for that, it also meant Robert’s scent was gone. Thomas’ cheeks heated when the events of last night came back to him, how Robert had helped him to find a much more fulfilling climax than he could have ever hoped for.

Thomas had always thought that Alphas needed to touch Omegas during their heats, that only intimate actions could take the edge off. He hadn’t believed Robert when the latter had claimed that he could help Omegas through their heats just by holding them or reassuring them.

But last night Robert had barely touched him. He had driven Thomas to the best orgasm of his life with nothing but a dildo and the deep hum of his Alpha voice. It had been mind-blowing really. Thomas’ very first boyfriend had used the Alpha voice on him two or three times but always because he had been displeased and wanted the Omega to comply. It had felt like being violated.

With Robert it had been nothing like this. It was quite arousing to think that this insanely attractive Alpha had actually talked Thomas into coming.

And now Thomas was supposed to act civil around him even though his body and mind had fallen for this Alpha he could never have.

His good mood began to deflate a little and he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. On the lid of the toilet laid a bundle of comfortable clothes, freshly ironed and perfectly folded.

Thomas had to smile at the gesture and he took a long shower, letting the water unclench the knots of his muscles. When he was eventually done and dressed, he headed down the stairs to search for the Alpha.

He owed this man big time and the least he could do was to thank him.

The delicious scent of freshly baked pretzels filled his nose, intermingling with this heavy scent he associated with Robert and his mouth started to water.

Robert stood in the kitchen, bent over to pull the baking tray out of the oven. Thomas stood stock-still, his greeting dying on his tongue as his attention was drawn to Robert’s perfectly shaped ass, unfortunately hidden underneath too much denim.

Robert straightened and put the tray onto the counter before noticing Thomas. His eyes brightened and he smiled as he turned around. “Good morning, Thomas. I hope you slept well?”

“Good morning,” Thomas replied, noting with a bit of annoyance that Robert still managed to look breathtaking with a flour-stained kitchen apron which was really not fair. “I’m good. Thanks to you I guess.”

Robert smiled again. “You’re welcome.” Then he turned back to the tray to put the pretzels onto the two plates. Thomas’ stomach grumbled approvingly when he saw that Robert had made a few pairs of weisswurst for them.

“Alright, you are the best Alpha ever!” he exclaimed happily before he tried once again. “Listen, I would like to say thank you. You didn’t have to help me, you didn’t have to be so nice to me. And yet here you are.”

Robert put away the apron before coming closer, eyes soft with sincerity. “It’s fine. I would be a really lousy Alpha not to help you when you are suffering.”

Thomas felt his heart sinking. So it was true, Robert had only helped him through his heat because he couldn’t stand to see an Omega in pain. He shoved away his conflicted feelings and took one of the plates from Robert’s hand.

“We should eat now, there is nothing worse in the world than cold weisswurst.”

He moved towards the already set table while Robert hesitated. “Thomas, I… I didn’t cross a line, did I? You were not in the right state of mind to give consent and I just went with my gut feeling, so you need to tell me if I have gone too far.”

Thomas snorted. “You didn’t fuck me, you didn’t jerk me off, you didn’t blow me. All you did was using that sexy voice of yours.” He ignored the blush rising in Robert’s face. “Most importantly I came to you. I was the one compelling you to help me. So tell me, Robert, where exactly did _you _go too far?”

Robert didn’t look upset anymore but he held Thomas’ gaze. “Just to be clear, you did nothing wrong when you asked me for help. That’s what we Alphas are for.”

Thomas frowned in the middle of getting some sweet mustard onto his plate. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

Robert finally sat down as well, eyes still locked with Thomas’. “Only an Alpha can satisfy an Omega’s needs during their heat. So what other purpose does an Alpha’s natural dominance have than to help and protect their Omega?”

He started eating after that as though what he had said was nothing earth-shattering. Thomas stared at him with the fork in his left hand, his food momentarily forgotten. “Did you hit your head?”

Robert looked up, confused as well as amused. “Not recently, no. Why are you asking?”

“Because I’m really asking myself if you are that delusional,” Thomas replied, his words harsher than he had intended. “Alphas are the more dominant ones because they are stronger and better. Alphas are on top of the chain.”

Robert set down the glass of orange juice he had been sipping on. “I dare to disagree. In what way are we stronger than Omegas? We are naturally the more aggressive ones, leaning more towards confrontation than you. But have you ever seen an Omega fight? If an Alpha manages to piss off an Omega which is admittedly a rare feat, you can bet the Omega will come out on top. Because you snap and then turn into the most intimidating thing imaginable. It doesn’t help that your scent alone can drive any Alpha to madness.” He smirked. “Besides you bear children. I think a lot of Alphas wouldn’t be able to stand that pain but you do that and are brave enough to still want a second or third child. What else did you say?” He pretended to think about it. “Ah yes, that we are on top of the chain. I understand why you would think that because Alphas are the ones providing for their Omegas and Omegas are the ones who have to give up everything once they have a mate. But is it really that easy? If you are with the right Alpha, they will lay the whole world to your feet, they will do everything just to see you smile and if you are in danger, they will protect you with their life.” His gaze hardened though his anger was not directed at Thomas. “I know that lots of Alphas would disagree with me because they are too proud to admit the truth to themselves. But only a coward would think they own their Omega or that they are better. An Alpha is nothing without their Omega.”

Thomas stared at Robert with wide eyes after this speech. He had never heard an Alpha talk like this before but he couldn’t really argue with the points Robert had made.

“You know, you would make a wonderful mate,” he blurted out without thinking. “I have no idea why are you not taken yet.”

Robert dropped his gaze, looking a bit shy at the praise. “I had a good relationship going on for more than a year, one that I was convinced would last a lifetime.”

Even though this was long past, Thomas felt a pang of jealousy at the unnamed Omega. He tried not to let it show. “What happened?”

Robert sighed, looking sad and defeated. “Well, relationships between two Alphas tend to not work out.”

Thomas inhaled sharply and he almost fell off his chair. “You were together with another Alpha?!”

Robert chuckled at his reaction. “I know it is unheard of and lots of people don’t approve. My family was quite shocked when I introduced Marco to them, especially since they had been rather excited after I mentioned that my betrothed came from a noble family.”

Despite his shock Thomas had to laugh at that. He could imagine how that day had went, he still remembered the shocked gasps from Manuel’s aunts when they had first lain eyes on him and found out he was a commoner. “Alright, so you two broke up. But what after that? Due to your job you are around lots of unmated Omegas, why did you never try anything?”

Robert shrugged. “I was raised the old-fashioned way. I would like to wait for that special someone instead of hopping from one bed to the other.”

“So you are a romantic then?” Thomas concluded, this time not surprised. Robert didn’t strike him like the type for one-night stands. “But you’ve got to have a type? Come on, tell me.”

Robert dropped his gaze sheepishly but he relented. “I would like to be with someone who can make me smile. Someone I can share all my problems and hardships with, someone who doesn’t hesitate to speak his mind. I want someone who can be my equal.” He seemed unable to meet Thomas’ gaze, his skin turning a distracting shade of pink.

Thomas bit his lip. He could see why it was hard for Robert to find a mate then and why he had been with an Alpha for so long. Among the noble families it would be hard to find an Omega who would backtalk to their Alpha, after all they had been raised to believe that the Alpha was the head of the house and they ought to worship the ground their Alpha walked on.

Thomas wanted to cheer him up but he didn’t want to lie so he changed the subject. “You know, since my heat is finally over and I’m able to think beyond ‘I want to have your knot’…” He pretended not to notice Robert choking on his pretzel and turning crimson. “We could make some preparations. I mean we need to go shopping, I have nothing that would be appropriate for a wedding, especially not for the one of a noble family.”

Robert’s smile brightened. “That’s a good idea. I know just the right man for that task.”

***

And that’s how Thomas found himself standing in front of a private mansion, feeling nervous and out of place as he followed Robert to the door.

A security guard was standing there, bowing his head in respect long before the two had reached them.

“Lord Lewandowski, what a pleasant surprise!” he exclaimed with what looked like sincere joy. “Lord Hernández didn’t inform me that you would come.”

Robert smiled. “I don’t have an appointment I’m afraid. I know Lucas is always busy but I hoped he could make an exception for me and my mate.”

Thomas jerked at the word, feeling nervous when the man’s eyes switched to him with visible surprise. “A day full of amazements it seems. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr…?”

“Müller,” Thomas supplied and he reached out his hand. “Thomas Müller.”

The guard looked at his outstretched hand as though it would bite him and then he turned fearfully at Robert.

The Alpha smiled but it was a bit edgy as though he had trouble not to show his teeth. “We don’t do that, Thomas. The Omega of a noble Alpha is not to be touched or bothered by any Alpha or Beta without permission.”

That was unexpected. Thomas let his hand drop back to his side, carefully eying the watchman for any signs of disapproval, now that he knew Thomas was not a noble and therefore appropriate partner for Robert.

But the man just smiled apologetically as though he was to blame for Thomas’ mistake. “I will tell Lord Hernández that you are here. Please take a seat while you are waiting.”

He led them inside and Thomas faltered in his steps as he saw the rich interior. The entrance hall was as large as half his house with windows lining the sides, a fireplace with two armchairs and a couch at the right side. Two staircases swept up towards an upper landing to where the watchman – or maybe he had actually been the butler – disappeared.

The old furniture was made from expensive mahogany that was polished to the point that Thomas felt the urge to take his shoes off for fear of staining the carpet. The upholstery of the couch and the armchairs were in a soft turquoise blue and Thomas’ fingers stroked reverently over the fabric before sitting down.

Robert joined him on the couch, their thighs touching from how close he was.

He spoke with a lowered voice. “Lucas is a good friend of mine. I think he wouldn’t say a word if we told him the truth about our relationship but this way we can practice to be convincing.” He waited until Thomas had nodded his approval before continuing. “I will touch you as often as possible, so please don’t freak out. You are supposed to be used to that.”

Thomas nodded his head even though his body was tingling at the mere thought of Robert touching him again.

Before they could go on, a new voice came from the staircase. “Robert!”

Thomas turned to see an attractive Omega coming down the stairs with elegant steps. He wore tight-fitting anthracite trousers with a navy polo shirt. Various tattoos were covering his right arm, he had short, styled brown hair and a light stubble covering his angular face.

He was rather young and probably the most handsome Omega Thomas had ever seen. Thomas barely realized he was scowling while Robert stepped forward to hug the other Omega. “Hello Lucas. I’m so sorry to come barging in here, I know you are always busy.”

Lucas waved him off and smiled sweetly. “It’s no problem, I always have time for you.” His suggestive undertone wasn’t hard to miss or the way he wriggled his eyebrows at Robert.

Thomas growled deep in his throat, not caring the least that he was surely breaking some noble-ass rule. Both men turned to him questioningly.

“He is taken,” Thomas ground out, glad that he was supposed to play possessive anyway.

Lucas looked between him and Robert for a moment before he understood.

Robert reached out to wrap his arm around Thomas’ waist, pulling him closer until the Omega stumbled against his side. “May I introduce you to my future mate? This is Thomas, my Omega. And Thomas, this is Lucas, one of my best friends.”

Thomas only eyed the other Omega critically, jealousy rising its ugly head. Lucas was an attractive man and seemed very familiar with his Alpha. Robert. Not his Alpha.

Oblivious to Thomas’ hostility Lucas moved forward, taking Thomas by surprise when he put his lips to Thomas’ cheek and breathing a kiss against it.

Robert chuckled at his expression. “Lucas is French and he is also an Omega. Two noble Omegas are allowed to touch each other without anyone batting an eye over it.”

Thomas dropped his head. “But I am not a noble Omega. I come from an ordinary family.”

Lucas only snorted. “But you will be one of us once you and Robert are married. We don’t distinguish between Omegas that were born into this society and the ones who married into it.” He grinned. “Now, no need to growl at me, you are welcome to join in on the fun.”  
Thomas wanted to retort something offending and stupid but Robert’s grip tightened around him. “No need to get angry, darling, Lucas is just joking.”

Thomas didn’t want to believe that yet but the younger Omega chuckled before pulling the hem of his shirt down, just enough to reveal the mark on his throat. “I’m already mated.”

Thomas stared at the mark, feeling incredible stupid for thinking that Lucas would try to steal his Alpha away from him. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled. “I shouldn’t have made assumptions before even getting to know you.”

Lucas smiled. “It’s fine. I can understand your reaction considering you two are not mated yet. And Robert is one handsome Alpha, that is for sure. You both are very lucky.”

Thomas had to chuckle. “He really is a sight for sore eyes. The first time I met him, I almost fainted on the spot.” It felt good to speak the truth instead of using a lie as disguise.

Robert looked flustered again. “Can you two not talk about me as though I’m not standing right here?”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Thomas, you really need to loosen him up a bit. He has been uptight for as long as I know him.” He didn’t give the pair a chance to respond, suddenly looking very matter-of-fact. “I assume you are not here for chit-chat, so tell me what I can do for you.”

“Thomas and I will be attending the wedding of Manuel Neuer,” Robert responded as he walked closer, pulling Thomas against his side. “Thomas needs appropriate clothes for that.”

Lucas’ eyes lit up with eagerness. “Oh, it would be my pleasure to help you with that!” He grabbed Thomas by his arms and pulled him almost harshly towards the stairs. Thomas looked helplessly at Robert but the Alpha only smiled amusedly and followed them along.

On the upper floor they entered a room very different from the rest of the pompous manor, the walls lined with all types of clothing, fabrics and accessories. Thomas would have liked to take a closer look at the things but Lucas maneuvered him to an empty space in the middle. “Alright, just stand here and look pretty.”

Thomas obeyed, feeling a bit lost while Lucas was eyeing him critically. “This shirt and trousers really don’t do you any good. Take them off.”

Thomas mewled around the breath he had inhaled too sharply, looking over to his Alpha slightly panicked. Robert only smiled. “You heard him, Thomas. Take off your clothes.”

Thomas obeyed slowly, feeling incredibly exposed as he started to undress, less because of the Omega’s attentive eyes than because of Robert watching him so intently.

When he was in his underwear, Lucas finally got to work. “Finding a good traditional suit for you will be a bit challenging, you are more the type for a classic Alpha suit.”

Before he could go on, Robert cut in. “Actually I would prefer a classic suit as well. I’m sure Thomas would look ravishing in it.”

Thomas couldn’t be pleased with the compliment because his brain was rather occupied with what the Alpha had just suggested. “But only Alphas get to wear the classic suits. Omegas are supposed to wear the traditional ones because they look more graceful and Omega like.”

Robert smiled. “That may be so but you are a very unusual Omega. Why should I try to hide all the things that make you so special by forcing you to fit in with the other Omegas?”

Thomas stared, willing the world to stop doing this to him. To stop making him fall in love with this Alpha deeper and deeper. “But that would make us equals to an outsider’s eyes.”

“And what did I tell you when you asked me the other day what I look for in a mate?”

Why did Robert have to be so damn convincing with his act? His gaze was so intense it could melt stones and Thomas felt like he was on fire with sheer want. Somehow he managed to speak without stumbling over the words. “An equal.”

Robert’s eyes sparkled possessively. “Exactly.”

Several seconds passed in loaded silence until Lucas hesitantly picked up where he had left off. To his credit he didn’t seem all too fazed by Robert’s unusual remark. “Alright so a classic three piece suit then.” He began to round Thomas, not looking away even as he addressed Robert. “Knowing you I’m sure you already have a basic idea of what you want.”

Robert chuckled. “Of course I do. But Thomas is the one who needs to wear it, so it is his decision as well.”

Naturally it was always the Alpha deciding such things for their Omegas, so Thomas felt touched that Robert wanted to leave the choice to him. But he felt a bit overwhelmed and he trusted Robert’s judgement more than his own. “I would be grateful for your thoughts. I can always intercept if I don’t agree with you.”

He almost missed the proud smile on Lucas’ face as he watched the couple, but only almost. Robert looked startled at first, then nodded fondly. “Very well then. I was thinking about a blue suit for Thomas, something colorful and not the usual black or grey.”

Lucas nodded eagerly. “Yes, some color will be good. I would go for a vibrant azure to be honest. Thomas should stand out from the rest and the color will suit you perfectly as well.”

Robert looked surprised. “You want me to wear azure as well?”

Lucas nodded. “Of course I will make a completely different suit for you, Robert but I think it would be nice to use the same color for both of you and show others that you belong together even when you are not walking around arm in arm.”

Robert looked at Thomas questioningly as though he expected the Omega to have whatever kind of protest.

Thomas however found the idea brilliant. “I would really like it if our outfits matched. As Lucas said, it would be a nice connection. And I wouldn’t feel so alone then.”

He had only meant to be honest but a shadow of pain flitted over the Alpha’s face as though he couldn’t stand the mere thought of Thomas feeling lonely. “Alright, azure for us both then.” He stepped closer, his eyes so intent that Thomas had to fidget under his gaze. “I was thinking entirely azure for Thomas, the jacket, trousers and his waistcoat all made of wool of course. A black button-down and a tie.” Lucas was scribbling down on his paper obediently, probably glad that Robert already had such detailed ideas. “A single-breasted jacket of course.”

“Obviously,” Lucas replied, sounding a bit offended that Robert would doubt that. “Thomas is a young and handsome man with a lean body. It would be a waste not to show that with a fashionable yet elegant, tight-cut jacket.”

Thomas blushed, not used to someone complimenting him like that. He had always felt rather ill-fit compared to the other Omegas who were usually much smaller and with softer features. Sven was one of the few exceptions but despite his height even he had something very warm and tender about his face and eyes, something Thomas couldn’t quite say for himself.

But Lucas seemed to mean what he had said and Robert nodded in agreement. “Indeed. Make sure to cut the trousers tight, I want every Alpha at that wedding to see his perfect ass.”

Thomas huffed. “I already told you, you don’t have to sweeten up to me.”

Robert growled low in his throat and god no, it was going straight to Thomas’ cock that was only hidden by his briefs. The Alpha’s voice allowed no argument. “And I already told you that I mean what I say. You are a very attractive Omega and I want to see the other Alphas fall over their feet when they see my breathtaking mate.”

Thomas was stunned silent, his body tingling pleasantly. He couldn’t convince himself that Robert was just acting and it was so nice to be wanted for once.

Lucas cleared his throat, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. “What about the style of the lapel?”

Robert’s eyes drifted to Thomas’ chest and the Omega had to fight to keep still, feeling his nipples harden at the intense gaze, memories of last night flooding him as he fought not to get hard right here.

Robert’s voice sounded a bit hoarse. “Notched lapel. Maybe littered with gold sequins. It would fit very nicely with the azure and be a real eye catcher.”

Thomas had to chuckle at the adoring expression that now appeared on Lucas before the younger Omega turned to him. “My dear Thomas, should you ever tire of your Alpha, you can direct him to me.”

It was hard to believe Thomas had been jealous just a few minutes ago. Lucas was definitely close to Robert but this free admission of his feelings proved he had no intention of threatening Thomas’ claim.

No, not claim, no one’s claim. Thomas was getting ahead of himself again.

Oblivious to his bitter thoughts Robert laughed. “I think Niklas would have something to say about that.”

Lucas waved him off. “Naw, he likes you too much anyway. It’s always ‘Robert here, Robert there’.” At Thomas confused look he winked conspicuously. “Robert convinced Niki’s parents to let me continue my job as fashion designer. Like every member of the noble family they were convinced I should give it up and be a housekeeper. I still don’t know how Robert did that but in just two hours Niki’s mum went from arguing with me about the importance of traditions to giving me ideas for new fashion lines.”

Robert had the decency to blush. “Well, even an elderly lady like her is flattered when a young man flirts with her.”

Thomas found that rather funny while Lucas looked positively scandalized. “You are shamelessly flirting with my mother-in-law while blushing furiously whenever I so much as wink at you?!”

Robert chuckled. “Didn’t we want to talk about my suit too?”

Lucas harrumphed at the change of subject but soon he was engrossed in taking Robert’s measurements. Thomas tried to listen but he barely got anything because his mind was occupied with admiring a half-naked Robert. He had seen it before, he should be used to the sight but here he stood, unable to move as he took in Robert’s breathtaking body.

He realized with dismay that without intention Robert had effectively spoiled him for any other Alpha that might come into his life. His good manners and charming personality were already bad enough, it was really not fair that Thomas had to look at those chiseled abs that looked like a Roman sculptor had carved them out of marble. Robert’s shoulders and chest were just as broad as Manuel’s which was rather impressive considering Manu was an intimidating 6”4. However the most distracting part was definitely the far too prominent V-line that started from Robert’s hips, the strong muscles leading down to disappear under the Alpha’s briefs. Thomas almost growled at the offending piece of garment that obstructed his view.

Fortunately Robert was talking animatedly to Lucas and therefore didn’t notice Thomas’ lustful staring.

The Omega heaved a sigh of relief when Lucas declared they were finished and Robert put his clothes back on. Otherwise Thomas couldn’t have been held responsible for his actions.

Lucas led them to the door where his butler aka watchman was waiting for them, the Omega pulling Robert into a brief, heartfelt hug before turning to Thomas. The latter raised his hand but Lucas batted it away amusedly before leaning closer and once again putting his cheek against Thomas’, breathing a kiss there.

Thomas didn’t know what confused him more, the intimacy of the action or that Lucas had welcome him in his circle of friends so qickly.

He would be so disappointed once Thomas and Robert had ‘broken up’. Another thing to add to the growing list of Thomas’ regrets.

He sat quietly in his seat while Robert was driving them back to the house, shaking his head whenever the Alpha asked him if something was wrong.

He almost jumped out his skin when shortly before they arrived back home, Robert’s hand landed on his own, the fingers entangling with his.

Thomas made the mistake of looking up and he found Robert looking at him, his cerulean eyes warm with fondness, breaking through Thomas’ carefully constructed walls.

“Everything will be fine, I promise you that. You will look so dashing that Manuel’s Omega will turn green with envy.”

He looked away to focus on the road but Thomas stayed like this, regarding Robert’s profile.

_He_ would look dashing, _he_?!

He seriously doubted and Thomas would probably have to spend most of the wedding celebration, shooing away suitors for his Alpha. His Alpha who was not his in any kind of way.

Robert was free – free to choose someone else as his mate.

Thomas started to tremble from his effort to stay still and he was grateful when they pulled up in his drive way only a few minutes later. Thomas didn’t say a word as he hurried out of the car, shutting the door with much more force than necessary and rounding the car.

Robert exited as well, looking thoroughly confused and wary. “Thomas, is everything alright?”

Thomas growled. “No!”

Then he pushed harshly against Robert’s chest, making the Alpha’s back collide painfully with the side of the car. Robert barely got out more than a whimper of pain before Thomas grabbed his neck and crashed his lips against the Alpha’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent more than half an hour looking at pictures of Robert and Manu standing or walking side by side, gauging and measuring if Manu had a broader build (shoulders and chest). Contuining the story with coherent words was a bit of challenge after that. I might have projected my obsession with Robert's V-line to Thomas. 
> 
> Also, this cliffhanger was completely unexpected and not planned in the slightest. I'm so shocked by what Thomas did. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write shorter chapters again. This one got totally out of hand wasn't planned at all.  
But Thomas decided to be bold and kiss Robert, so here I was facing a really big 'problem'.  
I had some steam to blow off which worked, I'm feeling really good right now and really love this chapter.  
I hope you like it as much as I do. :-)

**Chapter 5**

Thomas’ world exploded with emotion, as though he had only seen black and white before and was now seeing the world in colors for the first time. Robert’s lips were softer than he had anticipated, a complete contrast to the body seemingly made of steel under Thomas’ fingertips.

The Alpha’s scent was more intense now, wrapping around him and making his head spin with arousal. He pushed even closer, halfway bending Robert over the side of the car, their bodies aligned from chest to thigh, one hand still holding on to the Alpha’s neck while the other one did what he had wanted to do since the first time they met, curling into the strands of raven hair, feeling their softness.

Robert didn’t move but Thomas didn’t mind, his tongue pushing between those sensitive lips to taste the Alpha for the first time.

Suddenly Robert’s body went rigid with tension and Thomas wondered for a second if he had just made a grave mistake. But then Robert’s hands were cupping his face tenderly and he started to kiss back, leading the kiss into a softer direction.

Thomas sighed blissfully, the sound swallowed by Robert’s mouth upon his own. His body was tingling with want and he honestly wouldn’t have minded if Robert had bent him over and fucked him on the hood of the car in the middle of the day, with the risk of Thomas’ neighbors seeing them.

But Robert kept their kiss soft and tender, even when Thomas pushed his knee between the Alpha’s legs. Well, Thomas didn’t really mind if Robert wanted to take things slowly, after all he knew the Alpha was a romantic and old-fashioned.

Melting against the Alpha’s strong frame was just as wonderful for now, anything that involved part of their bodies touching. Thomas could have continued kissing the Alpha for hours but eventually Robert pulled away.

His face was still so close that their noses were almost touching and Thomas was taken aback by the sea of emotions in Robert’s cerulean eyes. Warmth and pride won out, his eyes crinkling with a breathtaking smile.

“I didn’t expect that, Omega. I’m so proud of you.”

Thomas whimpered happily at the praise, his hands winding around Robert’s wrists. He was overcome with the urge to be closer to the older one again and he trembled as he fought against his inexplicable wish to crawl into Robert’s skin.

The Alpha was still cupping his face and his thumbs were stroking softly over the Omega’s cheeks. It was as soothing as it was distracting.

Robert was still smiling. “It was good of you to take me by surprise and catch me off-guard. If I flinched at the wedding every time you caught me off-guard, our relationship would have seemed less believable.”

Thomas’ hopes that had been riding high on cloud number nine crashed so hard that he stumbled from the whiplash.

Robert thought he had kissed him to test him.

Robert had only kissed him back because of that damn wedding.

Robert didn’t feel a thing for him beyond a sense of duty and maybe tentative friendship.

Thomas would have started crying if Robert hadn’t spoken, his voice still so damn soft. “You don’t need to look so shocked. No one will see through the act, we have just proven that.” With this infuriating tenderness he pulled Thomas’ face forward, guiding the Omega to his shoulder. Even now, hurt and miserable Thomas couldn’t resist the Alpha’s pull and he buried his nose against the fabric, inhaling the scent of his Alpha. His shoulders were shaking as he tried not to cry but Robert wound his arms around him, holding him tightly.

“Trust me,” the Alpha whispered against his hair. “Manu will go mad with jealousy.”

Just a week ago, Thomas would have wanted nothing more than just that, getting his sweet revenge. But now the thought barely moved him, all of it paling against his wish to claim Robert and be claimed by him.

Thomas had never been good with self-control but it was much worse as broken as he was now, crying against the shoulder of the man he had fallen for. Robert’s scent was so strong here and only inches away from him was the unmarred column of the Alpha’s throat.

Thomas stopped sobbing, his eyes transfixed on the spot of that delicious neck, no trace of anyone’s claim there. Robert didn’t belong to anyone else. He should _never _belong to anyone else.

Thomas wasn’t aware of shifting closer until his nose was buried against the Alpha’s throat, soaking up the scent that brought him comfort even now. He had never felt like this around any other Alpha, had never met a man he wanted more than this one.

His right arm stayed around Robert’s middle – to keep him in place or to hold on to him, Thomas couldn’t quite tell – while he raised his other arm, his left hand grabbing Robert’s chin in a rather harsh, demanding grip.

If Thomas had even just a spark of his common sense left, he would be mortified how he was treating an Alpha – not to mention a noble one.

Surprisingly Robert let himself be manhandled, his grip around Thomas staying loose while he bent his head back like Thomas so obviously wanted him to. His voice was hoarse with concern. “You want to bite me?” he asked and the words sent a shiver down Thomas’ spine.

The Omega couldn’t reply, unable to form words but his tongue flicked out to lick over the side of Robert’s throat. The Alpha gasped and Thomas became aware of the hardness pressing against his own thigh. Robert seemed to be very sensitive at this spot.

Suddenly Robert straightened, pushing them away from the car without dislodging Thomas’ face from his neck. “Not here,” Robert whispered to silence Thomas’ growls of protest.

It seemed to take forever until they had made it through the front door and stumbled through the living room, collapsing onto the couch in a heap of entangled limbs.

Thomas groaned approvingly when he found himself straddling the Alpha’s hips, too far gone to care about the hard to miss proof of his own arousal. Robert however glanced down to the visible bulge in Thomas’ jeans, looking hesitant for a moment. “Do you want me to help you take care of that?”

Thomas groaned at the mere thought, his hips pushing forward instinctively. He almost came on the spot when the motion made his ass jostle against Robert’s bulge.

The Alpha grinned, all hesitation vanished from his face as though it had never been there at all. “Take off your shirt.” His voice was soft and gentle but it was a command nevertheless and Thomas hurried to obey, fighting with the fabric for a moment as he pulled it roughly over his head.

Robert lay completely relaxed underneath him, Thomas was the one on top and yet it was absolutely clear who was pulling the reins here. Robert’s hands rose to Thomas’s hips and stroked up towards his chest. The Omega moaned, feeling like he was starting to fall apart from his very core.

Robert’s eyes were dark, only a slim ring of blue remaining at the outer edges. “So handsome,” he murmured and Thomas could easily imagine the possessiveness. Right now he didn’t care whether it was real or not, he just needed to feel.

Robert dropped his hands to the fly of Thomas’ jeans, opening the button and slowly pulling down the zipper. Thomas’ erection sprang free, denting his black briefs.

He wanted Robert to touch him there so bad. He would do anything just to feel him at least one time.

He jerked when the back of Robert’s hand graced his cock teasingly, whimpering at the unexpected touch.

Robert’s melodious laughter filled Thomas’ ears. “You want to feel my hand on you?”

Thomas nodded eagerly, already prepared for Robert to turn him down but the Alpha surprised him.

“If you bite me nicely, you will get it,” he challenged the Omega.

Thomas growled triumphantly and he surged forward, hands pushing Robert dimly down on the couch as he nosed the Alpha’s neck, searching for the perfect spot.

Robert let him, his hands staying at Thomas’ hips. He sounded amused. “Make me like it, Omega, make me _really_ like it.”

Thomas understood in a heartbeat and his wish to mark the Alpha was joined by the wish to arouse him further. He finally decided on a spot close to the Alpha’s ear, right underneath the defined jawbone. The skin was so thin there that Thomas imagined he could smell the Alpha’s blood bumping there.

With a patience he didn’t really possess he started to lick the spot, his tongue lapping over the spot slow but firm, letting the pheromones between them grow stronger.

Robert moaned, his head tilting back further even while his fingers reached for the waistband of Thomas’ underwear. The Omega couldn’t help jerking his hips in his need to feel that hand, making it all the harder for Robert to achieve his goal. Thomas increased his licking even though his chosen spot was already wet with his saliva before he finally put the skin between his jaws, ready to leave a mark on this glorious Alpha – one that would deter any other man from taking him away from Thomas.

“Be careful,” Robert’s voice cut through his bubble of lust and need. “Don’t disappoint me by drawing blood.”

Thomas let out an unhappy whine even though he had known before that he wasn’t permitted to leave a real mating bite. But his compulsion to obey was too strong to ignore and delicately he bit down, his teeth pushing into the soft skin without tearing it.

The Alpha underneath him let out a broken sound, his back was arching up and Thomas knew for a reason he couldn’t fathom that the Alpha would come. He didn’t mean to break Robert’s rules, he just needed to feel his Alpha and suddenly his hand had sneaked between their bodies and was slipping under the fabric of Robert’s jeans, fingers curling around the base of the Alpha’s cock.

Robert flinched so hard that Thomas was dislodged from his position, the skin slipping away from between his teeth as he was pushed on his back.

He froze when he saw Robert looming above him, eyes hard as steel, his emotions so deeply hidden that Thomas couldn’t even think of uncovering them. Robert’s hands were holding Thomas’ wrists in a firm grip and his voice was cold as ice. “You are not allowed to touch me down there, you know that rule!”

Thomas whimpered in shame and he nodded his head, unable to look away from the Alpha’s intense gaze. Robert’s fury lessened at seeing the terrified expression in Thomas’ eyes but he still looked upset when he let go of his wrists.

“I promised that you would get to feel my hand if you did good, didn’t I?”

Thomas couldn’t answer. He knew that he had messed up, he hadn’t been a good Omega and he wouldn’t get the reward he so craved for. All because he couldn’t keep his hands off the Alpha’s cock. He finally managed to drop his gaze to his chest, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. Why did he always have to fuck up everything?

Two fingers touched his chin and gently made him look up. Robert’s gaze was warmer now. “Well, if I remember correctly, my condition was that you would make me feel good?” Thomas nodded confused. “Look down, Thomas.”

The Omega frowned, not understanding until he obeyed. Despite his strong reaction to Thomas breaking his rules, Robert was still hard as a rock and Thomas winced in sympathy when he saw the denim stretching over the impressive bulge, realizing Robert must actually be in pain by now.

His fingers itched once again with the need to touch but this time he managed to resist temptation. It seemed Robert had seen through him though. “What do you want, Thomas? Be honest with me.”

Thomas couldn’t have lied anyway, not to Robert. “I want to touch you.” With his eyes transfixed by Robert’s erection, he didn’t have to specify where.

“You know I won’t allow you to,” Robert replied but a small smile was on his face. “But I could touch myself, you know.”

His blood ran down south and his cock jumped eagerly at the prospect. “You would let me watch?”

Robert chuckled. “After I have seen to your arousal, then yes, you can watch.”

It was strange that Thomas craved to see Robert’s touching his own cock more than he craved for the Alpha to see to his release. But Thomas knew better than to argue. He had already displeased the Alpha once today, he had the feeling Robert would be much less forgiving the second time.

This time he was the one leaning back on the couch with Robert kneeling above his thighs. The Alpha had a feral smile on his face, looking like a wild, untamed panther eying his prey. Thomas shivered in arousal, a gasp coming from his lips when Robert’s hand wrapped around him without warning.

The Alpha’s grip was firm as he started to stroke Thomas slowly, much too slowly. His torso curled, his hands grasping for some part of Robert’s to hold on to but the Alpha’s voice cut through his fog of desire. “No, lie down and keep your hands still by your side.”

Thomas’ head was back on the pillow in a heartbeat, his upper body feigning a state of relaxing he didn’t possess at all. Robert’s proud smile made it all worth it though. Suddenly the latter’s eyes sparked teasingly. “You have a big cock, Thomas, I’m really impressed.”

Thomas keened under the praise, his hips bucking up. He stilled immediately but Robert didn’t look upset, so it seemed to be alright to move his lower half.

The Alpha’s grip tightened considerably and Thomas’ ground his teeth in both pleasure and pain. “Please, Alpha, I need you!”

Robert’s eyes were dark with lust again and his free hand began to sneak between Thomas’ thighs. The Omega moaned loudly when two fingers gently pushed into his slick-dripping channel.

“Such a good Omega,” Robert purred encouragingly. “Look at you, so wet for me, I bet I could claim you without preparation.”

Thomas’ hips jolted hard, his voice a mess. “Yes, Alpha! Please!”

Robert regarded him hungrily, his voice lowered to a sinful whisper. “Or maybe you could claim me instead?” Thomas was already on the verge of coming, his toes curling as he went rigid while Robert lowered his head to whisper into his ear. “I bet you would like that. After all no other man has had me before.”

Thomas’ orgasm ripped through him like an earthquake, his hips arching off the mattress and jerking violently as Robert continued to stroke him, white shots of his release were spluttering from his cock and staining his own stomach and the Alpha’s hand.

Thomas fell back boneless onto the couch, utterly spent and still caught in his post-orgasm bliss. It took him a moment to focus on Robert’s face, just in time to see the Alpha licking the cum off his fingers. Thomas groaned at the erotic sight and Robert’s eyes snapped up knowingly. He took his time licking his hand clean, pushing every finger into his mouth as deep as possible and swirling his tongue around the gap between his fingers. Thomas could only watch, barely aware that his cock was already taking interest again.

And then Robert got off him, taking off his shirt in one elegant movement. Thomas stared at the display of perfection again, taking in every perfectly shaped muscle, biceps - he was such a sucker for strong biceps ever since Manu. The thought of his former Alpha didn’t sting this time, the memories too far away now that Thomas’ brain was occupied with admiring Robert’s male beauty.

The Alpha’s lips were stretched into a suggestive smirk as he reached down to open his own fly. Thomas licked his lips as he watched the Alpha starting to pull down the zipper torturously slow.

Robert got out of his pair of jeans, taking his time to unravel his long legs from the denim covering them and Thomas was already half-hard again by the time Robert was merely in his underwear. The older one’s fingers dipped under the waistband and were pulling it down in slow motion, so damn slow that Thomas let out a frustrated hiss and reached forward to do it himself.

Robert batted his hands away with a warning growl. “Not so fast, Omega. You are only supposed to watch.”

Thomas let his hands fall back onto the couch, unable to protest even though he wanted to touch the Alpha so badly that it hurt. Robert was kneeling between his spread shins, eyes intent on Thomas as he finally started to pull his underwear down. Thomas shuddered as Robert’s hard cock was finally revealed to his hungry eyes.

Robert’s teasing voice came to his ears. “Do you like what you see, my Omega?”

Thomas nodded almost frantically, digging his fingers into the poor cushions to keep them by his own sides. Robert grinned knowingly but for now he ignored his erection, leaning back until he was propped up on his elbows, still looking at Thomas while also presenting him with a perfect view of his cock, his balls and…Heaven have mercy, his hole!

The fingers that had only moments ago been stained with Thomas’ release were now circling the Alphas’ hole, teasing it before his index and middle finger slipped in. If Thomas had had any doubt about Robert’s previous words – that no other man had been inside of him, they would have vanished in this moment.

Despite being painfully aroused for ages and being so careful, Robert was impossible tight, his fingers only going in to the second knuckle before he tensed up in pain. Thomas stared down transfixed, his own cock hardening at the sight. Robert spread his fingers before suddenly curling them and his entire body jolted with pleasure when he must have hit his prostate.

Thomas moaned, wanting to touch at least himself to get rid of some of his tension but he knew Robert wouldn’t permit it. So he was forced to lie still, watching as Robert pulled out his fingers and raised himself back onto his knees, looking down at Thomas as he wrapped his hand around his own hard shaft.

Thomas whimpered as he watched Robert stroking himself and he finally saw the Alpha’s façade crumbling, low moans escaping his throat as he started to push his hips into his hand.

“Thomas!” he ground out and the Omega was so hard it made his eyes tear up. He wanted to touch or be touched, instead he was forced to lie still as…

He let out an embarrassing high shriek when Robert wrapped his free hand around Thomas’ arousal.

It must be difficult for the Alpha to stroke them both in the same rhythm with how close he was but he didn’t let it show, his grip firm and confident. Thomas pushed his hips eagerly into Robert’s hand but his eyes didn’t stray from the sight of Robert pumping his own deep-red swollen cock.

“Mine!” Robert suddenly growled, his hand stilling on Thomas’ base while he went rigid, shooting streaks of white over his own hand and Thomas’ thigh. The Omega mewled, the feeling of being marked already too much to handle but then he saw Robert’s knot growing in his hand and his hole was twitching in phantom pleasure, imagining that the knot was filling and stretching him instead.

As another spurt of cum came from the Alpha’ cock, Thomas flinched when the Alpha leaned down over him. He had completely forgotten about his own arousal and his eyes widened when Robert’s mouth descended on him, taking his cock so deep that his nose was buried against Thomas’ pubic hair. That had never happened with anyone before and Thomas whined desperately as his arousal skyrocketed.

Robert’s tongue was teasing him roughly, his mouth moving up and down that cock mercilessly. Thomas was sailing fast towards his second orgasm within minutes and he moaned loudly when Robert let go of his knot to place the cum-stained hand on Thomas’ chest, pushing him onto his back again.

The Alpha’s hand moved over his chest, teasing his nipples and leaving a wet trail in its wake and the moment Thomas realized he was being marked – again – he came with a cry, too taken aback to even warn the Alpha.

Robert went still, swallowing the cum shooting down his throat before he moved again, gently lapping at Thomas’ softening cock.

The Omega couldn’t help moaning brokenly, the feeling of being taken care of by his Alpha settling deep in his heart. Robert was slowing down further and further but he didn’t stop lapping at Thomas’ cock like a giant black cat and Thomas hid his face in his pillow to keep himself from doing something really dumb.

When the Alpha had finally licked every inch of his cock clean, he crawled up beside Thomas, gently nudging his shoulder until Thomas turned to look at him – only to almost swoon.

The Alpha looked thoroughly fucked in the literal sense of the way. His once perfect hair was a mess, standing up in all directions and his lips were red and swollen from giving Thomas the blowjob of his life.

Robert had the audacity to ask. “Did you like that, my beautiful Omega?”

Thomas snorted even as his guts were already melting into a happy pink puddle. “It was okay. Sex with Manu was better but it was okay.”

Robert stared at him for a moment, then his lips curled into a vicious smile, his expression darkening with mischief. Thomas knew immediately that he was in trouble. “I’m afraid that will not do. You were supposed to say that it was the best sex you ever had, not compare with your lousy ex.”

Before Thomas could react, Robert’s hands were pushing his thighs apart and he settled comfortably between them. The Omega had a split-second to wonder if Robert would blow him again because yes, fucking yes to that!

But then a nose pushed unashamedly against his backside and he felt a clever agile tongue on the sensitive spot behind his balls.

Thomas almost arched off the bed and he let out a sob. It was too soon, he couldn’t come again, surely Robert wouldn’t press him too. But Robert didn’t try to get him hard again. Instead the tongue started to circle his hole, lapping greedily at the slick he was leaking.

Thomas let out a sound of pleasure, pushing himself firmer against the Alpha’s face.

Robert laughed, amused by his eagerness. “I can’t get enough of you, my Omega. Your cock, now your slick, I love tasting it all.”

Thomas actually purred at that and he raised himself on his elbows to get a good look at the shock of raven hair at his hole, said hair tips tickling his cock insistently.

“Alpha, please!” he pleaded hoarsely and this time Robert obeyed him without further teasing, probably sensing that Thomas would fall apart if he didn’t hurry up now.

The Alpha pressed his mouth as hard against the Omega’s hole as possible, thrusting his tongue into him. Thomas groaned and he could barely believe that he was already getting hard again like a horny Omega experiencing his first heat.

“Fuck me!” he ordered even as he started to push himself against that tongue, probably almost crushing poor Robert’s nose with his force. “Fuck me, Alpha!”

Robert let out a possessive growl that vibrated against Thomas’ core and he whimpered from the stimulation. The Alpha’s tongue was thrusting in and out of him, swirling from one side to the other and every few seconds there was the sound of Robert swallowing and God dammit, why was it so hot to hear the Alpha lapping up his slick like it was the best thing he had ever tasted?!

An endless string of embarrassing sounds was falling from his lips as he surrendered to the Alpha, his body burning with desire and his hole wetter than even in the deepest throes of heat.

Robert pulled away rather suddenly, leaning to the side, his eyes locking with Thomas’ as he started to stroke his own already hard member. Robert’s face was a mess, red and drenched in Thomas’ cum, his hair sticking together.

It should probably be disgusting but all Thomas felt was pride and more arousal. This was his doing.

Robert grinned. “Such a gorgeous Omega you are. You deserve another reward.”

He rolled over, pinning Thomas onto the couch as he captured his mouth and Thomas remembered that despite the stupid rules, he was allowed to kiss Robert now. The reason why he was kissing the hottest Alpha to walk this Earth blissfully escaped his mind and he gave himself over, letting the Alpha claim his mouth. Robert tasted and smelled of his sweet slick, maybe a hint of the muskier cum in there if Thomas licked his way into the cavern deep enough.

He hadn’t noticed one of Robert’s hands disappearing and he jerked when he felt three fingers thrusting violently into his hole.

“Yes!” he screamed as Robert started to fuck him with his fingers, the rest of his probably not very intelligent encouragements getting swallowed by Robert’s tongue again.

He was going to come again – the third time tonight and untouched as though he hadn’t had two mind-blowing orgasms already. His right hand was tearing wildly at Robert’s hair, uncaring of all the slick sticking in the dark strands and he wasn’t quite aware of it but suddenly his free hand was wrapping around the Alpha’s hard shaft.

Robert broke away from the kiss to moan wantonly, throwing his head back as he started to jerk his hips into Thomas’ hand.

Somewhere in the back of Thomas’ mind alarm bells were going off but he was in too deep to care what should be wrong with this glorious moment. He was finally able to touch his Alpha!

He stroked the hard cock in the same fast rhythm Robert was thrusting his fingers in and out of him, feeling honored to be able to see the Alpha lose his mask around him.

Thomas’ orgasm took him by surprise and he had to grit his teeth not to let the bliss overtake him, staring intently at the Alpha who followed him right after. Robert came hard, streaks of white cum marking the Omega’s stomach and chest, joining the slick Robert had already spread there.

Thomas had of course felt a knot growing inside of him countless times but the intimacy of holding on to Robert’s cock, actually feeling the knot grow in his palm was hard to describe with words.

Robert was shaking hard, his eyes wide with shock and Thomas finally – much too late – remembered what rule he had just broken even after all the warnings the Alpha had given him.

What the hell had he done now?

“Alpha?” Thomas asked in a small voice, his shrill voice betraying his fear.

Robert didn’t seem able to stop shivering and he looked at Thomas with a hurt expression but he didn’t try to pull away.

“It’s okay, Omega. We were both too far gone and I didn’t stop you either, I don’t blame you for anything.”

Thomas let out the breath he had been holding and he tried to let go, sure that Robert wanted to save some of his dignity but the older one shook his head. “No, just stay like this. You already broke the rule, there is no harm in letting you feel me until the end.”

Thomas nodded, not daring to move for a moment. Robert was spurting more come and though he was visibly upset, there was tenderness in his expression. After what felt like an eternity his knot receded and Thomas could let him go. He finally met Thomas’ gaze, trying to look reassuring. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I was so caught up in my passion that I didn’t realize what you were doing until it was too late.”

So Robert had enjoyed himself as much as Thomas. That was nice to know. Thomas blushed. “You, uhm… I lied earlier. This was the best sex of my entire life even before you started to…uhm…”

Robert chuckled. “Eat you out?”

Thomas nodded embarrassed, not prepared for a breathtaking smile to light up Robert’s face before the Alpha leaned forward for a soft kiss. Thomas relaxed a bit, feeling so incredibly happy to have such a wonderful Alpha as his…

He tensed when his bubble burst and reality came crashing in again. This was all just an illusion.

Robert was neither his mate nor his Alpha and by the end of next week he would disappear from Thomas’ life again. And then Thomas was supposed to find an Alpha who could compare to this ‘atrocity’ he had opened the door to…

“Hey, stop it,” Robert ordered him gently, his hands cupping the Omega’s face. “Whatever you are thinking of right now, don’t. You are supposed to be happy here with me.”

Despite his melancholic thoughts Thomas had to smile and he crawled forward, folding his long limbs into Robert’s embrace. “But I am happy right now, with you.”

And that was the problem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to do other things. I wanted to do other things.  
Somehow I ended up with a new chapter of this story - a chapter full of not planned content. And so the chapter count rises again...  
Don't get me wrong, I enjoy writing this story a lot but it's seriously messing with my already tight schedule.
> 
> As a warning, this update is a bit kinky (I added some tags). But if you are still reading this story after the last chapter, this one is probably a walk in the park for you.

**Chapter 6**

Thomas had no recollection of going to bed. Yet he awoke with his head on his pillow and the blanket covering him. He raised his head and a quick look around confirmed that he was actually in his bedroom.

The memories of what had happened last evening came back to him and he let out a strangled sound as the images crashed over him, images of Robert fucking himself on his fingers, of blowing Thomas and then eating him out, his face a mess of sweat, saliva, slick and cum. Images of Thomas stroking the Alpha’s cock and the shock in the latter’s eyes.

Thomas’ joy vanished as sudden as it had appeared while it started to dawn on him that he had fucked things up. Again.

Robert was such a wonderful, selfless, attractive Alpha with one rule, just one damn rule that Thomas had been supposed to stick to.

_Do not touch_!

And Thomas just had to prove himself unworthy of Robert’s trust and get him off despite the multiple warnings the Alpha had given him.

‘How to Fuck Yourself Over Big Time – Step 3’ accomplished.

Thomas was lucky if Robert hadn’t already packed up and left him for good. The thought of Robert having disappeared finally got him going and he jumped out of bed, so hasty in trying to get to the door that his feet tangled in the blanket and he fell to the floor rather gracelessly. With a mumbled curse he got back up, pulling the door open with so much force that he almost took it off its hinges and then he was flying down the stairs. There was no smell of coffee or breakfast and the house seemed awfully quiet.

“Robert?” Thomas asked warily into the empty kitchen, spinning on his heels but there was no sign of the Alpha in the living room either. The house was quiet and Robert’s lingering scent was stale and cold.

“ROBERT?” he repeated loud and shrill this time.

At the answering silence his heart made a painful tug and started to beat fast with panic. He was gone, his Alpha was gone!

Thomas crossed the room, ascended the stairs again to search the two bathrooms and the guest room but there was nothing. The bed was perfectly made and the drawers and cupboards were empty.

Robert had left without even saying goodbye.

Misery swept over Thomas and he sank to the floor, sobs tearing free from his throat. He had driven the only good thing in his life away. Of course he had, why was he even surprised? Instead of respecting the distance Robert had wanted to keep, Thomas had torn down all barriers and exposed Robert and even touched him against his will.

Thomas curled into himself, shivers running down his naked body as he teetered back and forth, arms slung around himself as though he could hold himself together. Hot tears were running down his face and he curled further into himself, the unbearable pain in his heart becoming even stronger when he could smell Robert’s scent all over his own. He fell to the side, all his focus on trying to breathe and hold on to the scent of his Alpha that was becoming stronger and stronger in his nose until he was drowning in it, losing himself.

He could almost imagine the Alpha’s voice calling for him, the feel of those wonderful strong arms around him, his warm scent promising safety and comfort.

And suddenly Thomas’ world tilted as he came back from his self-induced coma and he realized that his face was pressed against a solid chest, only the fabric of a black shirt preventing him from feeling his Alpha skin on skin. The deep, all-consuming scent of Robert was filling his nose and finally he could breathe again.

“Alpha?” he asked in wonder, too stunned to feel relief yet.

Robert’s hand was in his hair, stroking him tenderly and Thomas’ eyes drooped against his will. “Yes, it’s me. Hush, my sweet Omega, it’s fine, everything is fine.”

His voice rasped over Thomas’ skin so perfectly and the Omega couldn’t stop himself from tilting his head up and kissing the Alpha’s lips. Belatedly his brain kicked in, reminding him that he really had no right to still do that after what he had done last night and he broke away with shame burning in his heart.

Robert let him pull away but his arms around Thomas tightened. “What happened? When I came in, the entire house smelled of your panic and then I found you completely out of it. You had me really scared.”

Thomas just continued to be a thorough disappointment, didn’t he? He had scared his Alpha instead of being a good little Omega.

“I...” he started, clearing his hoarse throat before continuing. “I woke up and you were gone. I thought you had left me forever.”

He could feel Robert stiffen. “I was out to pay a visit to Xabi. I thought he could come over tomorrow evening and show you how to dance. He is a professional dancing teacher, the best I have ever seen and since there are only five days left until the wedding, I thought it was high time.” Quieter he added, “I left you a note on the nightstand.”

Thomas felt really pathetic. In his haste he hadn’t care to notice that. But then why…

“Your clothes were gone, I checked the guestroom.”

“After I helped you through your heat, I moved them into your room, remember? Because I was sleeping in your bed the past two nights anyway.”

He was right. Thomas felt really stupid now, thinking the Alpha had abandoned him when Robert actually had slept in his bed the last two nights and had just now been out to organize a dancing teacher for him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I just thought… you weren’t there when I woke up…” Sentences, you need to form sentences. “The house smelled empty and… the wedding… I just wondered what I was supposed to do.”

The alignment of the words felt kind of wrong in his head but he was still too dizzy to figure out why. Robert however dropped his hand to Thomas’ neck, grounding him. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you until we have made Manu go mad with jealousy. I promised you.”

Thomas’ heart sank even as he buried his hands in the dark shirt, inhaling more of his Alpha’s intoxicating scent. “I’m sorry about yesterday.” Touching you without permission. Assaulting you. Being a bad Omega.

Robert froze as though Thomas had hurt him somehow. There was silence for a long moment then he responded, “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to take advantage of your state.”

“It’s fine,” Thomas mumbled even though nothing was. How could anything ever be fine again when his Alpha didn’t want him? “Wasn’t lying, this was the best sex I ever had.”

Robert laughed, the sound breaking through the tension between them. “It was the same for me. I have never eaten anyone out before but you were so glorious.”

Thomas could barely appreciate the compliment, his eyebrows drawing together in a frown. “You have never done that before, are you serious? You were licking me out like a pro!” He snorted amused. “Of course you would be a natural at that.”

Robert chuckled before pulling Thomas’ face gently away from his chest. “Now, lazy head, let’s get up and have some breakfast, alright?”

Thomas shook his head, trying to tear at the shirt to keep the Alpha from walking away. “No. This is comfortable.”

A knowing glint appeared in Robert’s eyes. Carefully he guided Thomas’ face upwards to his throat. The Omega gasped when he caught sight of the small red mark there, where his teeth had been on the Alpha’s skin.

His mark.

Thomas let out a pleased chirrup and buried his face against Robert’s throat, soaking up the scent clinging to the bite – lots of Robert and a little bit of something lighter and sweeter, most likely Thomas’ own scent.

This time he put up no protest when Robert helped him to stand up and lead him down the stairs without disrupting his scenting.

Robert managed to make coffee for them with Thomas clinging to him like a giant octopus but then he gently pushed the younger one away. “Now be a good Omega and set the table for us.” At Thomas’ disappointed face, he added. “If you manage not to touch me until we are done with breakfast, I might leave a mark on your throat later today.”

Thomas gasped in excitement and he hurried for the drawer with the cutlery, feeling Robert watching him amusedly. Thomas set the table for them in record time but that only brought on the ‘problem’ that he had nothing left to do while Robert had his back to him, preparing their breakfast. The skinny white jeans enhanced his round ass in a rather mouthwatering way and Thomas couldn’t avert his eyes, no matter how hard he tried – or not tried, yearning to reach out and touch the Alpha again.

Robert wasn’t looking at him but quietly putting the fresh bread buns he had apparently brought this morning, onto a plate. Yet his voice sounded amused. “Are these the aftereffects of your heat or why else are you still ogling me?”

Thomas failed to look away. “I don’t need to be in heat to appreciate a sexy ass.”

His bold words had the nice effect of making the Alpha blush, his scent intensifying slightly. “Well, I’m glad you find my backside so pleasing to look at.”

Thomas smirked. “Not just your backside. Your body has so many other delights to fuel an Omega’s fantasy.”

Finally Robert turned his attention away from the unworthy bread buns – Thomas was not getting jealous of their food, absolutely not – and turned to him. “Oh? I’m glad to be of service then.”

Thomas smirked even as he felt his cock stirring in his underwear, reminding him that he was still in a state of undress. Robert’s eyes darted down to his visible arousal before looking back up, a regretful look on his face.

“We really shouldn’t. You are already getting attached to me, your reaction to my absence this morning just proved that. And I’m feeling it too, I’m starting to get possessive of you. If we aren’t careful, something might happen that we will regret for the rest of our lives.”

Thomas swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. His own feelings didn’t matter, not when Robert obviously didn’t want for things to go even further. “You are right. We both need to remember that our arrangement is just temporary. You are not my lover, I hired you to play my boyfriend on Manu’s wedding. That’s all there is between us and it would be best for us both to keep that in mind.”

Robert averted his gaze, his voice carefully controlled. “Exactly. It would probably be best if we didn’t repeat what happened last night.” His eyes softened a bit as they regarded Thomas almost sheepishly. “Though I will admit I was enjoying myself immensely.”

Thomas had to grin even though sadness was already settling in his heart. “Me too.” He became serious again, waiting until Robert had joined him at the table before he asked. “So you are not mad at me? For breaking your rule and touching you… um, down there?”

Robert looked up, torn between amusement and wariness. “No, Thomas, I am not. What happened was as much my own fault as it was yours.” He started to help himself to the food before adding, “Do you want to know why I am so insistent on this one rule?”

“Because it helps you to separate your personal from your professional life?” Thomas offered, remembering their first conversation about this topic.

Robert nodded. “That is one of the reasons, yes. But it has never been a problem for me to stay mostly unaffected by the Omegas I take care of. Well, until you came along.”

He grinned nervously and Thomas felt his heart fluttering in hope even though they had just agreed, that they wouldn’t let things escalate like that again. But love and hope were too stubborn companions…

Robert nervously played with his coffee mug. “The other reason is Marco.”

Thomas tiled his head in surprise. “Your Alpha ex?”

Robert nodded solemnly. “Getting each other off with our hands and mouths was the only thing we could do in bed together. What I did with you - dominating you, using my Alpha voice on you, using my fingers, eating you out – all these things I could never do with Marco. We were both too dominant for that and every attempt usually ended in a nasty fight. So lying together and getting each other off was the only thing left for us, the only possibility for us to be together without fighting.”

He broke off but Thomas already understood what he was trying to say. “This is sacred to you because you have all those treasured memories with Marco. And you don’t want somebody else to taint them with their touch.”

Robert nodded stiffly. Thomas felt like a jerk for being so selfish, disrespecting Robert’s wishes despite all the warnings he had gotten from the Alpha. “God, Robert, I’m so sorry! If I had known, I would have been more careful, I swear.”

“But you didn’t know,” Robert insisted with a forgiving smile. “And I’m not blaming you. I just need you to know why it is… was… so important for me to keep my distance. It’s too late now but you deserved the truth.”

Robert looked melancholic, like the weight of his memories was tearing him down. Thomas felt the urge to reach over the table and grasp the Alpha’s hand but he wasn’t sure if it would be appreciated. “How is Marco doing now? Has he found someone else?”

Robert’s hands tightened so firmly around his mug that his knuckles were turning white. “He isn’t mated, that is all I know. I don’t know if he has someone in his life, we both broke off contact, it was just... getting too hard.”

And finally Thomas understood. “You still love him. Just as he loves you.”

Robert sighed. “Guilty as charged. I just couldn’t bear to see him with someone else. Which is why I’m actually very glad that you asked me to accompany you to Manuel’s wedding.”

Thomas’ eyes widened. “Hold on, Marco will also be there?”

“Well as I said all noble families will be there, so yes.”

Thomas felt a pang of sympathy for the Alpha sitting opposite him. Robert was in a very similar situation like Thomas was with Manu. This time he actually dared to reach out, placing his hand on Robert’s wrist, his fingers gently stroking the sensitive skin there. He waited until Robert looked up before speaking to him in a grave voice. “I promise you that I won’t fuck this up. Just this once I will actually pull myself together and be the perfect Omega dangling from your arm.”

Robert smiled, warm but a bit teary-eyed, as he linked his hand with Thomas’. “Thank you for doing this for me. But you just have to be yourself, I don’t need more from you.”

Thomas dropped his gaze to the Alpha’s lips, wanting to lean in so bad but resisting this once. “Marco and Manu will both regret the day they let us go, that much is certain.”

Robert smiled back at him conspicuously. “A moment of silence to the soon-to-be broken hearts of our blond ex-Alphas.”

Thomas raised his cup of coffee. “Cheers to that, mate.”

***

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Thomas asked for the second time.

It had been Robert’s idea to invite Mats and Sven for coffee like they had promised them to, along with Javi and Thiago, but Thomas still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea.

“You know Mats will roast you with questions, right? He is my closest friend and he just wants the best for me but sometimes he goes overboard.”

Robert just eyed their set up table critically, then he headed for the oven. “I’m perfectly aware of that, yes. But there is no need to worry. This is our final test, the last chance before the wedding to see how good we are at being a convincing couple. We shouldn’t let it slide.”

He bent down to pull the freshly baked pie from the oven and despite his concerns Thomas’ stomach rumbled in approval.

“You know, I’m feeling kind of useless here. You are doing all the work I should be doing. Again I might add.”

Robert looked amused. “It’s perfectly simple. You said you hate baking, so I figured why bothering you with a task you don’t want to do when I on the other hand love baking?”

Thomas really hated how much sense this was making. “I’m the Omega, you know. I’m supposed to be perfect at all this housekeeping stuff, not the other way around.”

Robert disposed his oven gloves on the counter before coming closer, his smile honest and almost fond. “I don’t mind doing this for you. You’re still a wonderful Omega and I wouldn’t want you to change. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Thomas’ heart constricted painfully at those words. No one had ever said something like that to him and now he was supposed not to fall in love with this man even further?

“You really mean that,” Thomas said. It wasn’t a question.

Robert’s smile didn’t waver in the slightest. “Of course I do. I would never lie to you, certainly not about this.”

With a bittersweet sigh Thomas surrendered to the storm of emotions in his heart and he stepped forward, his arms coming around the Alpha in a tight embrace. “All Alphas should think more like you.”

He could feel Robert blushing, his face heating. “Maybe. But then you would still be with Manu and I would have never met you. It’s probably selfish but I don’t particularly like that thought.”

Thomas chuckled, his heart warming at the slight possessiveness in the Alpha’s tone. “Me neither. I’m glad to have you by my side.” In his arms Robert tensed and Thomas could have slapped himself for his choice of words. “I mean that you are here with me, being my fake boyfriend and all that.”

Robert took a long moment to respond. “It’s my pleasure. To be honest I don’t remember the last time I smiled so much as I did in these past eight days with you.”

Thomas hid his face against Robert’s shoulder, taking the opportunity to inhale the Alpha’s strong scent. His Alpha was happy with him. “You could stay longer, you know. I wouldn’t mind living together with you.”

Robert tensed again, going so rigid now as though he had turned to stone. Realizing how his words could be taken, Thomas was quick to clarify again. “Not as boyfriends or mates obviously. We could just be friends.”

_Say yes, please say yes._

Thomas would give everything to keep this Alpha a bit longer in his life – he was even willing to accept that Robert might find another mate one day.

The Alpha’s shoulders however slumped, probably regretful of what he had to break to Thomas next. “”I’m flattered by the offer but I honestly think this isn’t a good idea. Seeing you with…”

He broke off with a dark expression, his scent suddenly spiking with an emotion Thomas couldn’t quite identify.

Nevertheless the rejection hurt and Thomas blinked away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He pulled away from the Alpha’s embrace. “Of course, it was a stupid idea, never mind. I’ll just…”

Whatever he had been about to blabber next got swallowed by the descent of hot lips upon his own. His mind was wiped blank, his senses reduced to feeling as the Alpha’s hands cupped his face and deepened the kiss. Thomas moaned at the sudden rawness radiating from the Alpha and he parted his lips without hesitation, inviting his Alpha to take what was already his.

Robert pushed forward, walking the Omega back into the living room until the latter’s shins hit the edge of the couch, both of them landing on the piece of furniture with a loud thumb.

Thomas gasped at the whirlwind of pleasure inside of him and he had to smile when he realized this couch might just turn into his favorite place of the house. Robert was lying atop of him, one hand in Thomas hair while the other was wandering over his shirt down towards his belt.

“Robert,” Thomas murmured against the haze of arousal clouding his mind.

The Alpha let out a growl that was probably meant to be an answer and Thomas dared to continue, “Our guests will arrive in ten minutes, we can’t have sex on the couch now.”

Robert let out the most adorable mewl but his hand was still fumbling with Thomas’ belt. “A lot can be done in ten minutes, darling.”

The familiar petname sent a surge of longing through the Omega’s body and he could feel his cock straining against the denim. Robert’s lips were now sucking gently at his throat and remembering why this was a bad idea, was suddenly getting really hard. “I…urgh, I would need to change my clothes afterwards. Would take too long.”

Robert was licking slowly over his pulse point, his voice tender. “I could help you.”

“You’re not helping,” Thomas protested with a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan. “You’re making everything worse.”

Robert pulled back, his lips stretched into an evil smirk. “You are right, I have been a really bad Alpha, getting you hard and needy when our guests are arriving any minute. I should really make it up to you, my sweet little Omega.”

That tone meant trouble. Thomas opened his mouth, intending to ask what the hell Robert was talking about when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Thomas froze in horror while Robert’s lips stretched into a wide grin. He had seen this coming.

Thomas’ heart was beating wildly. “Let me up, Robert.”

The Alpha’s victorious grin turned into a possessive smile. His hands were ripping at the fly of Thomas’ pants, one hand pushing Thomas’ chest down to keep him from getting up while the other curled around the base of his hard cock.

“Thomas?” Sven’s muffled voice came through the door. “It’s Mats and me, you can let us in now.”

Thomas tried to shake the Alpha off but without any avail, his voice shrill even as he tried to keep it down. “Robert, they are here, just let me up, please!”

“Not before I have proven that I can be a good Alpha,” Robert replied innocently and he dropped his head down, taking Thomas’ whole length into his hot mouth.

Thomas went rigid with an aroused scream.

This time the voice coming through the door belonged to Mats. “Thomas? Is everything alright?”

Thomas tried to keep his mouth shut, biting his tongue as hard as he could. His body had already surrendered to their Alpha, his hand gripping Robert’s hair tightly while the Alpha’s head was bobbing up and down his shaft, using teeth and tongue to make the poor Omega see stars.

Some moans must have slipped past his lips nevertheless because Mats was banging hard against the door. “YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE SCREWING, AREN’T YOU?”

Robert chose this moment to pull off, using his hand to jerk Thomas off in the same unrelenting rhythm. The Alpha threw his head back, crying out in an obscenely loud tone. “Fuck, Thomas, that’s it! Harder, fuck me harder!”

Thomas’ face was on fire, absolutely mortified that his friends were standing outside.

Sven’s embarrassed tone was audible. “We should leave them alone, Mats, don’t you think? They clearly need some time undisturbed.”

But Mats only growled. “Undisturbed, my ass! Thomas, open the fuck up!”

Thomas wanted to answer but Robert’s thumb swirled over the head of his cock and all that left his mouth was a heated groan.

Robert – the master of schemes it seemed – let out a series of pants and moans that were more befitting to a cheesy porn flick. “THOOMAAAS!! Fuck me, come on!”

His hips were jerking hard now, every thrust forward rubbing his bulge against Thomas’ painful arousal.

The Omega wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment and arousal at the same time as the hands that had settled on Robert’s sharp hipbones to push him away were now holding on to him, pulling him closer with every thrust.

Robert was grinning wide but his eyes were dark with lust, just as eager to come as the younger one was.

At the door Sven’s hushed voice was audible, probably trying to convince Mats that leaving was the better option now but the dark-haired Alpha had always been very concerned about Thomas well-being.

There must already be a hole with the size of Mats’ fist in the door. “THOMAS MÜLLER, I SWEAR TO GOD, OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL MAKE YOU!”

It was an empty threat yet Thomas’ eyes widened as he was struck with a wonderful idea. He met Robert’s gaze and there were no words needed to communicate his thoughts.

Robert’s smile was one full of pride before his eyes lit up red, his voice still loud enough to be heard through the door but now in the deep drop of his Alpha voice._ “Come on, Omega, let your friends hear how much you enjoy to feel the heat of your Alpha around your cock.”_

The words left enough room for interpretation – just enough for Thomas not to do what Mats and Sven outside were thinking he was doing. Instead he grabbed Robert’s face rather harshly and pushed him down on his cock.

Robert stiffened as he was forced to go down the entire length in the blink of an eye but he managed not to gag while Thomas surrendered to the passion inside of him, a long moan falling from his lips.

“Yes, Alpha! Make me come, now!”

The insistent drumming of Mats’ fist became louder, the beat accidentally – or not so accidentally - matching with the fast and hard rhythm Robert was sucking him off.

Thomas had meant to shout a warning but instead it turned into a broken scream when he came inside of the Alpha’s mouth. Robert stilled, taking all the Omega had to give him before he pulled off, sounding proud when he announced too loudly for the pair at the door not to hear it. “Now you’ve marked me thoroughly, my beautiful Omega.”

Thomas was too high on his blissful cloud to care any longer, he just leaned forward to kiss Robert hard. This time it was the Alpha who surrendered to him, letting Thomas lick his way into the cavern, tasting himself.

A low growl reminded them that they were not alone. “Are you guys finally done?!”

Thomas pulled away reluctantly, whispering against Robert’s swollen lips. “Mats is really going to hate you now.”

Robert smirked and stood up, offering his hand. “Probably. Ready to face our doom?”

Thomas had to smile. “With you I’m ready to face everything.”

And without hesitation he took his Alpha’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I loved the most about this chapter:  
Mats hammering on the poor door while Robert is being a 'good' Alpha on the couch or Robert and Thomas being so oblivious to the other's feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night and mariothellama,
> 
> I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for the next chapter for so long.  
Not to mention that I still haven't answered to all the comment in my inbox which I hope to manage in between during the next week.  
Today was the only day I had the time to write something and I wanted to make use of it.  
I had to get back into this very special story first but I really enjoyed writing this new chapter and I hope you like the outcome as much as I do.  
Also this is the last time I am adjusting the chapter count, seriously. This story has become so much longer than the initial four chapters, mainly due to your support, so you can congratulate yourself. :-*

**Chapter 7**

Thomas couldn’t say he was surprised when Robert pulled open the door and there was blur of motion as Mats surged forward, fisting his hands in the other Alpha’s shirt. His eyes were blazing with murderous fury as he pushed forward, ignoring the protesting cries of both Omegas.

“HOW DARE YOU?” the tall Alpha spat angrily, shaking Robert hard. “You used your Alpha voice on him!”

Thomas tried to get between the two Alphas but Robert’s arm was pushing him back from the scene. He didn’t try to break free from the tight hold or fight back, remaining calm in the face of Thomas’ furious, overprotective friend. “I appreciate that you are trying to defend Thomas’ honor but I assure you that I didn’t try to force myself on him. It’s not the first time I have used my Alpha voice on him and each time it happened, it was with his explicit consent.”

Mats narrowed his eyes challengingly and turned to Thomas. The Omega with the dark blond hair raised his hand to Mats’ arm. “He is right, Mats. It’s fine, I wanted him to. With Robert it is nothing like it was with Jack.”

Mats deflated at that and he finally let go of Robert’s shirt. The latter looked between them with understanding dawning on his face. “Jack? The abusive ex you mentioned?”

Thomas nodded and allowed Robert’s arm to wrap possessively around his waist, pulling him tighter against the Alpha’s lean body. Instinctively Thomas pressed his face against the exposed neck, inhaling the scent of the faint mark he had left coupled deliciously with the smell of sex.

When he pulled back, Mats was still eying them intensely – so clearly torn between his wish to be happy for his best friend and his desire to protect Thomas from any possible harm.

Thomas wanted to approach him with a sigh but the arm around him tightened, short fingernails digging into his hipbone and warning him to stay where he was. Confused Thomas looked up to find Robert glowering at the other Alpha. “I understand your need to protect your best friend and I will not hold it against you. But you need to understand that I am Thomas’ Alpha now and it is my duty to look out for him. I would appreciate if you didn’t intrude in my territory again.”

Thomas rolled his eyes but Mats seemed to be just as serious as Robert about this stupid issue, lips drawing back into a challenging sneer. “If you think, I will just do that because you ask me to, then you are stupider than you look. I won’t let you hurt Thomas, just so we’re clear.”

Sven was pulling nervously at Mats’ arm, trying to prevent the situation from escalating into a fight. A less secure Alpha than Robert might have been inclined to resort to such measures. But when Thomas looked at Robert’s face, all he saw was grim determination and dominance that made him drop his gaze in surrender even though Robert’s words were not directed at him.

They still felt like a promise.

“I could never hurt Thomas. I don’t expect you to believe me yet because you don’t know me at all but let me assure you. I love Thomas with all my heart. He is a wonderful Omega that only deserves the best and an Alpha who understands the gift they have been given. I intend to cherish that gift for as long as he allows me to. For as long as he wants me to.”

There it was – the out that Thomas should just leave hanging in the room – because in five days the wedding would be over and done with, just like his fake relationship with Robert.

But Thomas was too blown away by the most loyal and devoted love declaration he had ever received to remember common reason and he responded without thinking. “Forever.”

Robert’s eyes flashed with various emotions, too fast for Thomas to decipher them all. Then he smiled warmly even when his eyes filled with sadness. “I would like that, my beautiful Omega.”

Thomas had already thoroughly blown Robert’s carefully planned ambiguous words and of course he still had to fuck it up even more. His mind was still buzzing happily from Robert’s words - this glorious Alpha practically declaring Thomas his – and he tilted his head back invitingly.

He could hear Robert’s breath quicken in response to his willing surrender and Mats growling warningly in his throat. Thomas flinched when instead of jaws locking over his skin, he felt the soft touch of lips tenderly kissing his exposed throat.

“I am honored by your trust, my Omega” Robert whispered softly against his skin. “But I won’t claim you when our guests are watching us. This is a too intimate moment for both of us to share it with anyone else.”

Thomas flushed, embarrassed by his own behavior but when he straightened, Robert didn’t seem upset or angry at all, his eyes still glowing a faint red with desire. His musky scent had intensified once again and Thomas could feel the proof of his arousal against his own thigh.

Thomas turned to find Sven staring at Robert in awe while Mats was glancing between them with less anger than before. It struck Thomas in that moment that Robert had managed to withstand an open mating invitation. They had been marking each other for days now, they have had some of the most glorious sex Thomas had ever had and yet even though Robert was unmated, he had managed not to claim Thomas in the most intimate of ways.

Thomas knew he should have never even let it get this far because most Alphas wouldn’t have been able to turn down an Omega presenting himself to them. Thomas should be glad that Robert didn’t want him that way but what remained in his heart was the bitter knowledge of exactly that: Robert didn’t want him that way. Not willingly, that much they had already established several times before but now Thomas had proof that Robert didn’t even want him when pheromones and instinct should have made him blind and unable to make a rational decision.

That realization hurt more than it should.

The ringing of the doorbell startled them all, breaking the thick silence between them. Thomas used the opportunity to disentangle himself from Robert, hating how cold he felt at the loss. He pulled open the door to find their remaining guests on the other side.

“Sorry, we are late again!” Javi began, his flushed face and tousled hair proving he had been in quite a hurry. The tall Omega came in, pulling Thomas into a tight embrace. “Thanks for the invitation, Thomas.”

The smaller Omega chuckled and when he pulled back, Javi turned to embrace Sven while his mate Thiago pulled Thomas down into a hug as well. “Yes, thank you, Thomas. It’s been a while since we last got to chat.”

Thomas smiled. “I’m sorry, I was a bit busy… you know, digesting Manu getting married and all that.”

Thiago winced in sympathy. “Yes, I heard about that. Are you alright? I know you still loved him.”

“It’s okay,” Thomas replied. “Actually this is part of why I invited you here today.”

Thiago had just shaken Mats’ hand when he froze upon seeing the other dark-haired Alpha standing by the door, patiently waiting for his door. “Wohoo, and who are you?”

Sven winked at Thomas knowingly and neither of them was surprised when Robert showed his most charming smile and took Thiago’s hand, raising it to blow a light kiss over the back of it. “My name is Robert Lewandowski. I’m Thomas’ future mate.”

Thiago seemed shocked for a moment, probably by Robert’s old-fashioned way of greeting but then he whipped around to face Thomas. “Jesus, how did you manage to snatch such a hot Alpha out of nowhere? If I had known there are such sexy Alphas out there, I would have rethought mating with a fellow Omega.” His words were said in jest of course and Javi knew him well enough not to feel offended.

Two Omegas deciding to mate was rather unusual even in lower circles but not a social taboo like it was for two Alphas. Thiago and Javi were comfortable being their totally submissive selves around each other and only rarely needed an Alpha to help them. They were actually one of the best attuned couples Thomas had ever come to know.

Robert didn’t give them the time to respond, stepping forward to greet Javi in the same way as he had Thiago. Thomas smiled when he saw the panicked expression on Javi’s face, knowing this feeling all too well. Javi with his massive height, his long limbs and his unusual face was viewed as a similarly unattractive Omega like Thomas was, a lot of people even mistook him for a Beta until they got close enough to smell him. He had certainly never been treated like a precious treasure before, least of all by a noble Alpha.

“You must be Javi then. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Robert whispered and Thomas found himself growling disapprovingly. Did the Alpha have to make everything sound like blatant flirting?

Javi looked at him briefly before turning his attention back to Robert. “It’s… I am… yes.”

He almost sank into himself when Robert finally let go of his hand and the Omega couple shared a quick look before their gazes followed Robert’s retreating back.

The Alpha led them all into the dining room. “You can take a seat in the meantime, I just have to fetch the cake from the stove.”

Remembering that this was an Omega’s part, Thomas spoke up. “I can help you with that.”

But Robert just waved him off with a gentle smile. “Thank you, darling, but there is no need to. I’m sure you would prefer catching up with your friends.”

He walked away then and Thomas obediently took his seat between Sven and Robert’s empty chair.

Thiago stared astonished at the wall separating part of the kitchen from them. “Your Alpha bakes? How sweet is that?”

Thomas grinned proudly. “He doesn’t just bake, he cooks and helps me all around the house. To be honest he has done more household chores than me ever since he moved in here.”

“Really?” Sven cut in surprised, then he turned to his mate with a raised eyebrow. “Some Alphas could learn from him.”

Mats grumbled under his breath, shooting a dark glance into the direction of the kitchen. “Thanks, Lewandowski. You’re making the rest of us Alphas look bad in front of our own mates.”

The Omegas broke out into laughter while Robert reappeared with the cake, clearly having heard Mats’ half-hearted complains. “I just don’t believe in gender roles. I know that most Alphas frown upon it, but I would have no problem with reserved roles – that I had to look after the house while Thomas is the one going to work and earning money.”

Thomas wasn’t totally surprised by that admission but it still made him smile. He hadn’t been working regularly ever since he had become Manuel’s fiancée – his family had minded the thought of an Omega having to work and the money Manuel still insisted on sending him monthly since their break-up was enough for him to live a comfortable life. But it was nice not to be restricted by his Alpha… except, well, none of this was real.

Robert was not his Alpha and there wasn’t a future together beyond the next five days. It wasn’t fair of Robert to say things like that and set the bar impossibly high for the next Alpha who might come into Thomas’ life.

His conflicted feelings were eating Thomas up from the inside and he was only following the conversation half-heartedly, despite feeling Robert’s questioning glance every now and then.

He was glad when they were done and he had the opportunity to busy himself for a while, stacking the dirty plates and cups to carry them to the sink in the kitchen. Sven was helping him, both of them working in silence until the older Omega broke through his thoughts. “Are you still upset because Robert refused to mark you earlier?”

Thomas looked up and nodded, just because he didn’t want to come up with any excuse and well, it wasn’t a total lie either. It hurt that Robert didn’t want him even in his weakest moment.

Sven smiled reassuringly. “I understand your feelings, but you should actually be glad. You offered yourself to him and most Alphas would have been unable to resist.”

“How is this supposed to make me feel better?” Thomas asked quietly.

Sven sighed. “You really need me to spell it out? Thomas, Robert loves you so much that he didn’t want to destroy this important moment. He reined in his desire to claim you because he wanted this moment to be special for you.”

Thomas looked down at the plate, rubbing over the foamy surface even though it was already clean. “You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do,” Sven replied with uncharacteristic hardness. “The way he looked at you, it was full of love. I have always rooted for you and Manu together but Manu has never looked at you the way Robert does. It’s like you are his entire world. He would sooner burn everything down than letting any harm come to you.”

Thomas failed to fight against the warmth rising in his chest. “I don’t know, Sven. We only met a few weeks ago.”

“And yet he sees you,” Sven replied confidently. “He doesn’t see the Thomas most Alphas see in you, the defiant Omega who wasn’t good enough for the prestigious Neuer family. Robert looks at you and he just sees you for who you are in your heart. You are so many things, Thomas, you’re happy and sad, you are funny and you are angry, you are loyal and attractive and you are totally weird. His eyes see all that and he still looks at you with the devotion of a mate. A true mate.”

Thomas finally looked up but he found no mockery in Sven’s eyes. It was so tempting to just believe him, so easy to surrender to a lie that was much better than reality. But he wouldn’t be the fool to start believing in the lie he had created.

“That sounds beautiful,” was the answer Thomas settled for.

Mistaking his words as agreement Sven nodded. “It is. This is the kind of love you have been looking for all your life. After Jack and Manu, I have been skeptical but Robert is the one. And Mats may act hostile but he is just testing Robert, he already likes him too.”

Thomas smiled despite his mixed feelings, touched by the concern of his friends. “Thank you. I appreciate you looking out for me, both of you.”

Sven shrugged. “We are your friends, Thomas. That’s what we are here for.”

Some of the tension had eased off Thomas’ shoulders despite his firm resolution not to fall for the illusion like Sven and the others had. And it was just too hard trying to hold on to his bitter thoughts when they bid their goodbyes to their guests, Javi and Thiago practically tripping over their feet to get more of Robert’s attention.

Mats was the last to step outside, hugging Thomas before he faced Robert with the same challenging gaze he had done all day. “I will keep an eye on you.”

Robert grinned. “So did I pass the test?”

Mats narrowed his eyes. “Don’t think your tricks work on me. I am not as easily wooed as an Omega.”

Mischief flared up in Robert’s eyes even as he responded dutifully. “I would never dream of doing that, Mats.”

To Thomas’ – and everyone else’s – astonishment Robert batted away the hand Mats was offering him and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss to the other Alpha’s cheek.

Mats froze while Thiago turned to Javi, whispering disappointed under his breath. “Why didn’t we get a kiss?!”

Robert failed to hide his smug grin. “Have you run out of words, Mats?”

Mats’ face had turned a deep scarlet. “That’s not… Alphas don’t…. why the hell did you do that?”

Robert threw his arm over Thomas’ shoulder, pulling the Omega against his side. “No reason. I just wanted to see if you are as unaffected by me as you claim. I think I got my answer. You should be grateful that it wasn’t a kiss on the lips.”

Thomas choked on his laughter at the dumbfounded expression on Mats’ face. “You… you wouldn’t do that,” the Alpha claimed before he turned to Thomas questioningly. “He wouldn’t, right? Alphas can’t even share a basic level of intimacy without tearing each other to shreds.”

The opportunity to shock his friends was just too good to pass on. Thomas searched his Alpha’s face for permission and found only the same mischief there. “Are you sure, Mats? I beg Robert’s ex would disagree.”

At Mats’ confused look Robert added gleefully, “My _Alpha_ ex.”

Four gob-smacked faces looked back at them. “YOUR WHAT?!”

“Forgive me, my friends,” Robert replied cheerfully. “But I have a very special Omega to mate now. Good night.”  
He had closed the door before the words had really registered in Thomas’ mind and he had barely time to deal with the surge of pure want in his guts when Robert was already pushing him towards the stairs.

His politeness was gone, he was all possessive and growly Alpha but even now Thomas couldn’t possibly be afraid of him. If anything, the sight of Robert with his nostrils flaring and eyes dark with desire was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

“I’m so proud of you!” Robert whispered before he captured the Omega’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Thomas could only moan at the onslaught of emotions, heat coursing through him so fast that it made him feel dizzy.

“So proud,” Robert repeated against his lips. “They believed you, they believed it all.”

The door handle of his – their – bedroom was digging painfully into Thomas’ lower back and he blindly reached behind himself, trying to get it open without turning away from the Alpha’s too tempting lips. Robert tasted of pure maleness and of more, so much more. Thomas should have started to get used to the feelings but he didn’t think he would ever tire of the way this one special Alpha made him feel.

“I need you,” he whispered brokenly as they stumbled into the room, tearing impatiently at each other’s clothes. Thomas had never yearned for the Alpha to make him his more than in this moment but he knew this would never happen and he was content with just lying there in Robert’s arms.

As soon as they were naked, they tumbled onto the bed, their frantic kissing turning gentler. Robert’s lithe body was pressing him into the mattress, shielding him from the world and Thomas reveled in the feeling, knowing it would come to an end far too soon.

They ended up snuggled against each other, with Thomas hiding his face in Robert’s raven hair, soaking up the scent of his Alpha as much as possible. Robert was nibbling playfully along his earlobe, his hands stroking the Omega’s sides.

Thomas sighed when he thought back to their afternoon. “If this is how you are going to be at the wedding, I will have to watch out for any Omegas trying to steal you away from me.”

He could feel Robert smiling against his skin. “No one could steal me away from you. My place is by your side, Thomas.” The latter’s heart fluttered at those words. “But I would appreciate you looking out for me. Just like I will be looking out for you.”

Thomas snorted. “That’s not the same. The only people interested in me will be Manu’s aunts gossiping viciously about how unfitting I am for this society.”

Robert tensed and when he pulled back to meet Thomas’ gaze, his eyes were sparkling with possessiveness. “Oh, I’m sure you will be surprised. But no one will dare to lay a hand on you, I will make sure of that.”

Thomas frowned. “Robert, what…?”

He was cut off when Robert surged forward, his hand closing tightly around Thomas’ wrists and pinning him down. His face was pushing against Thomas’ throat and the Omega was so thrown by the force of his own arousal that he didn’t realize what was happening until he felt the Alpha’s mouth closing over the skin, biting down hard enough to hurt but not to break the skin.

Thomas moaned wantonly, his hard cock yearning so badly for release as it graced the abs of Robert’s well-sculpted torso.

The Alpha wasn’t moving, keeping Thomas trapped as he slowly increased the pressure. The delicious intermingle of pain and pleasure washed over Thomas in strong waves and his body stayed rigid while his tingling desire became stronger with every second.

“Alpha!” he begged, his voice breaking on that one little word but Robert didn’t relent.

Thomas tried fighting his approaching orgasm, he wouldn’t come untouched again but there was no use. Robert just kept slowly increasing the pressure to the point when the feeling was so all-consuming that Thomas couldn’t even tell if Robert’s teeth had already broken the skin. Not that Thomas could care about their rules in this moment.

“Alpha, please! I need… argh!” Thomas started but then he lost his battle, his body jerking as he sailed over the edge, finding his release between them, his cum splattering over the Alpha’s stomach. Robert stayed unmoving, jaws still locked on Thomas’ neck until it was all over, the bliss fading away slowly.

Thomas lay there panting hard, oddly happy and satisfied. He could feel Robert finally releasing the skin between his teeth and gently lapping at the abused spot.

“Never had an orgasm like this before,” Thomas admitted in awe, closing his eyes at the wonderful sensation of his Alpha licking the wound, taking care of him with the same kind of devotion Thomas had come to associate with his Alpha.

“Me neither,” Robert admitted, his voice a deep rumble that made the hair on Thomas’ arms stand up. He became aware of Robert’s hard cock pressing against the side of his leg and he had to resist the urge to just reverse their positions and take care of the Alpha in return, to share this pleasure between them.

As though having read his thoughts Robert assured him. “I’m fine.”

Thomas opened his mouth, intending to just accept the polite refusal but something entirely different came out of his mouth. “Come on me, Alpha, please.”  
He met Robert’s face, seeing the surprise there and he expected the Alpha to shake his head. But after a long moment of utter silence the Alpha reached down to touch himself. Thomas’ eyes widened in wonder and he followed the motion, feeling Robert continuing to watch him intently as he started to stroke himself.

Thomas’ breath caught because they were still entangled and he could feel the back of Robert’s hands moving up along his upper thigh with every stroke, from the outside to the inside and back again.

The head of Robert’s cock was deep-red and swollen after being denied his release for a second time today and he looked so damn gorgeous that Thomas couldn’t stifle his needy whimper.

What he would give to feel this Alpha inside of him just once…

Thomas’ was still coming down from his own orgasm but that didn’t keep his hole from twitching in phantom pleasure, more slick leaking from between his cheeks.

“_Finger yourself_,” Robert ordered in the deep tone of his Alpha voice and Thomas groaned in pleasure, his hands already shifting down to obey.

He let three fingers slip inside, gasping at the sensation when Robert clarified. _“Not so fast. But deeper.”_

Thomas retracted one finger and slowly pushed the remaining two deeper into his secret core, his body arching off the bed in pleasure.

Robert was smiling, his voice still carefully controlled even though he was speeding up his strokes. “Stretch yourself but make sure you don’t go too fast.”

Thomas nodded despite his confusion. His Alpha clearly wanted him to get aroused yet he didn’t want Thomas to come. But why would he do that, denying Thomas his release? They both knew he would never – could never – knot the Omega out of respect for his past relationship with Marco.

So unless he wanted to use his own fingers on Thomas…

He gasped when he saw the knowing grin on Robert’s face. “Hm, I see you are starting to catch on to my plan. At least part of it.”

“Just part of it?” Thomas repeated shakily. The mere thought of Robert doing more to him had his cock get half-hard yet again. Would Robert eat him out again? There wasn’t much else they could do without violating their rules.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Robert threw his head back, jerking himself off in a hard and brutal rhythm. “_Out, now_!” he ordered and Thomas pulled his fingers back from his wet hole as though he had been bitten by a spider. He was leaking and aching but he was still glad that he could fully focus on the sight of his far too sexy Alpha coming with a silent cry, his knot swelling in his hand as he shot spurts of white over Thomas’ thighs and his own hand.

The Omega shuddered in arousal, the feeling of being marked settling happily in his stomach and leaving him vulnerable and entirely unprepared for what happened next.

Robert let go of his cock, completely ignoring his knot and the bliss he could have reveled in, his eyes holding the Omega’s captive as he moved his hand.

Thomas’ eyes widened, a guttural moan escaping him when Robert’s fingers pushed deep inside of him.

His fingers that were stained with his own release.

“You… I….” Thomas tried but he couldn’t put his wonder into words, tears falling freely from his eyes as he was drowned by emotions no one else could possibly understand. He had gone two years without an Alpha claiming him in this intimate way, two years of feeling unwanted and unworthy.

“I couldn’t knot you,” Robert explained gently, scissoring his fingers to rub the cum over Thomas’ inner walls. “But you needed this so badly, I could feel it. This is the only way I could give it you.”

Thomas felt another spurt of seed against his thigh before Robert reached down with his free hand to wipe it up, pushing the index finger in beside his hand.

Thomas couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so tight, Robert’s fingers were everywhere, making him feel whole for the first time in years.

Thomas sobbed, his body shaking hard as he started to cry. He had his Alpha’s claim inside of him and no one could take that away from him any longer.

Not Manu, not his arrogant family, not his What-was-his-name-again Omega mate. Not even Marco.

Thomas belonged to Robert in a way only an Omega could belong to their Alpha and once all of this was over and Robert was gone like a leaf in the wind, forcing Thomas to go on with his life, he could cling to this knowledge.

Thomas came violently, the burn of his climax raw but no less pleasurable.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his words barely audible over his tears. “Thank you, my Alpha.”

“My Omega,” Robert responded fondly before he bent down to kiss the tears from his eyes.

His fingers stayed inside of the Omega until Thomas had succumbed to his emotions and fallen to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night,  
my dear mariothellama,
> 
> I managed to write this new chapter much sooner than I expected but it was a real struggle and I hope it doesn't show too much.  
I really hated the first two thirds and was very close to deleting the entire thing to start brand new (which I usually never do) but the last third was really lovely to write for me, I don't know why. Lots of new information to learn here and we finally get some answers to questions we had since the very first chapter.  
But most importantly: Thomas and Robert threw ALL my carefully laid out plans out of the window, deciding to be totally happy and in love instead of continuing their usual miscommunication. I am so mad at them right now, how dare they destroy my in the wake of their pink cloud? Maybe that's why I hated the first two thirds. So here you go, have some toothrotting fluff.  
(Don't listen to me, I still love this story to pieces.)

**Chapter 8**

Thomas woke up to the scent of ‘Alpha’ and ‘mate’ surrounding him like a warm cocoon, like a thick blanket spread over his bare limbs to keep him warm. With a happy sigh he turned to the source of the heavenly scent, burrowing his nose against a solid chest that oozed the most delicious, arousing scent of Alpha dominance and protectiveness.

He recognized the heavy scent of sandalwood, the flavor of the earth after a humid summer rain but it was different than before, tinged with Thomas’ own scent – lighter but sweet like a blooming flower in spring.

“We smell like mates,” he mumbled against the skin of his Alpha, too drowsy to hide his true feelings in his heart. He couldn’t keep the trepidation out of his voice though, the fear that the man he had fallen for would deny their connection, that he would deny Thomas.

A kiss was pressed against his forehead, prompting him to finally open his eyes. Robert was smiling down at him from where he was lying on the side, allowing Thomas to cuddle against him.

“It is not permanent,” the Alpha reminded him gently. “But I claimed you last night and that’s why our scents have intermingled.” He bit his lip. “I need to apologize to you again. This is the second time that I didn’t ask you for your consent in an important matter and just acted on my own feelings. I was sure that this is what you wanted, to have my seed inside of you…” He had the audacity to blush at that point. “But I never asked you and actually had no right to make you mine in this very intimate way. I’m sorry.”

Thomas frowned, not sure whether he wanted to kiss the Alpha or slap him hard across the face. Seriously, Robert’s need to assure himself he hadn’t crossed a line was endearing but at the same time it was so maddening that the Alpha had no idea what effect he had on people. Especially on poor Omegas like Thomas who would go weak in the knees by the mere sight of him.

“You are truly the worst!” Thomas snarled without any heat behind his words, dropping back down onto the mattress with a defeated sigh.

Robert looked at him puzzled before a flash of hurt darted over his face for the briefest of moments. “I apologize for being a nuisance then. Just tell me what I can do better and I will do my best to improve.”

Thomas couldn’t help himself. He started laughing out loud. It was all just too ridiculous, that this wonderful, perfect, infuriating Alpha Adonis seriously thought Thomas would want to change something about him. That he could ‘improve’. It really was laughable.

Robert’s frown deepened. “I don’t understand what’s so funny.”

Thomas needed a few more seconds to get himself back under control, tears of laughter prickling at the corners of his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t.” He turned over abruptly, pushing at Robert’s chest until the Alpha was the one lying on his back and Thomas the one looming above him.

God, Robert looked so hot as he lay there pliant underneath him, looking up at him from underneath distractingly long eyelashes. Thomas growled in frustration. “Now listen, you stupid-ass Alpha, and listen carefully! You want to know why you are so frustrating and making me curse your entire existence?” He didn’t wait for a reply, intent on destroying the deep hurt growing in those cerulean orbs his world had narrowed down to. “Because you are so freaking perfect! There are so many asshole Alphas out there and who do I get as my fake boyfriend? Robert fucking Lewandowski! An Alpha who is attractive, noble, loyal and so damn kind that he keeps surprising me every time I thought I had figured him out. You want to know why I hate you so damn much? Because you are ruining every other Alpha for me! How am I supposed to find a mate when they now have to compare to you?”

A strange expression had settled on Robert’s face, too many emotions there to even begin unraveling them. His voice was calm but strained as though it pained him to speak his thoughts out loud. “I’m not perfect, Thomas, far from it actually. I’m trying my best to be a good mate to you – fake or not – but you deserve someone who can give you everything.”

Thomas snorted. “And you think you can’t?”

Robert’s eyes darkened in frustration. “You already know I can’t. If I could give you my whole heart like a true Alpha is supposed to do for his mate, then don’t you think I would have already tried to win you over?”

“You don’t have to win me over, you already have!” Thomas retorted, wondering what else he needed to do to get his message through that thick Alpha skull.

Robert growled. “No, Thomas, you aren’t listening properly! If I could be a good mate for you, don’t you think I wouldn’t have already tried my best to woo you?”

Thomas stared down at him in confusion. “Now what is that supposed to mean? Of course you wouldn’t, there are like a million Omegas in this world that are better suited for you than I could ever be.”

He had barely finished when one of the Alpha’s hands shot up, wrapping warningly around his throat as he reversed their positions. Suddenly Thomas found himself flat on his back with Robert on top of him, his face so close that all Thomas could see was the shimmer of red in Robert’s blue eyes. “That’s enough!” He was damn scary in his anger but at the same time Thomas’ cock twitched at the display of power and pure dominance radiating from the man above him. “I won’t listen to you insulting yourself any longer. It seems like you have no idea at all what effect you have on Alphas, what effect you have on _me_.” Robert growled, his hand tightening around Thomas’ throat before he let go. “I have met a lot of Omegas in my life, partly due to my work and also due to my family desperately trying to arrange a suiting marriage for me.” The offhand remark elicited a jab of jealousy in Thomas’ guts but Robert didn’t give him time to cut in. “I have seen enough Omegas hiding their true faces behind good manners, I have seen enough Omegas speaking of real courting and honor before they tried to seduce me the moment we were alone. The last ten years of my life have been filled with Omegas begging me for my knot before they even knew my full name. I have had married Omegas of noble families throwing themselves at me and do you know why? Just because I’m attractive and have a big knot.” Thomas flinched at the Alpha’s unexpected bluntness. “And then there is you. The most unusual, unique Omega I have ever met in my entire life. An Omega who doesn’t try to hit on me just because I happen to look good – an Omega who restrains himself because he thinks he is not good enough for me.”

Robert’s gaze softened as sudden as though someone had flipped a switch and Thomas’ breath caught in his throat at the fondness in the Alpha’s eyes. “And this is what makes you so special to me, my Omega. What makes you a better mate than all the Omegas from noble families I have been introduced to. You know me in ways no one other person has come to know me for years. Not since Marco.”

Thomas shook his head in denial. “You’re lying. You have to be because I’m not special, I’m ordinary and not worthy of…”

Robert’s growl silenced him. “Don’t let those foolish people bring you down. I would be honored to have you as my mate and I promise you if I had my way, then every inch of your delicious body would be covered in my marks!”

Thomas shivered with a new surge of arousal at the mere thought. The power of speech drained from his mind, instinct taking over and for the second time in two days he went pliant, baring his throat to his Alpha.

He could feel Robert’s cock hardening against his thigh even before the wanton growl reached his ears. “I can’t, Thomas. God knows, every fiber of my being wants to but I can’t become your mate.”

Thomas bit his lip, the sting of rejection already burning through him even as he stayed in that position, submissive and waiting. “Because you still love Marco?”

Robert nodded his head. “You deserve my heart, Thomas. But Marco will always belong to it as well and I can’t do that to you.”

“I don’t care,” Thomas protested. “We all have our past that haunts us. But it is our future that defines us, the future we make together. I want you in my life, Robert, including all the baggage that comes with it.”

Robert buried his face against the still exposed column of his throat, scenting him as a desperate sob escaped his lips. “Thomas, you don’t understand. I could never knot you. I could never fulfill your deepest desires and I could never give myself over to you completely, I could never offer to bottom for you. Because these are the things I could never share with Marco and it would feel like a betrayal to do them with you. I don’t want my feelings for Marco to destroy the love you and I share.”

Thomas’ hands found their way into Robert’s hair, stroking gently over the scalp to reassure the upset Alpha. “This will never happen. Because I understand Robert, I understand why you think you can’t go there. I don’t need your knot inside of me to feel complete. A mating bond is forged in love and trust, not just in sex. You already have my heart, all you need is to take it.”

They stared at each other intently, each one unwilling to back down. Then the grim determination in Robert’s eyes melted into a warm smile. “If you are sure, then I will become your mate. But only if I can prove myself worthy of you.”

Thomas frowned. “Worthy of me? Did you listen to anything I just said?”

“Every word of it,” Robert replied. “But I was serious when I said you deserve all of me. Not just the part of me that you need, the dominant Alpha. You also deserve the inexperienced, young Alpha that fell in love with Marco. Only if both sides surrender to you, can I be worthy of making you mine alone.”

Thomas frowned. “I don’t understand. Was that a yes or a no?”

Robert’s fond smile could have melted mountains. “I will become your mate, Thomas Müller, but only if I don’t fail in this one task I hereby give myself.”

“What task?” Thomas asked immediately, not sure what to expect.

It definitely wasn’t _this_. “I will do the one thing I have never been able to do with anyone and submit to you, my precious Omega, in all the ways a man possibly can. I will let you claim me while the one person I couldn’t do it for is watching us. If my wish to surrender to you can be stronger than my desire to dominate him, then and only then will I be worthy of you.”

Thomas’ eyes widened and he stared into the beautiful face of his Alpha, finding nothing but devotion there, coupled with the tiniest hint of fear that Robert clearly didn’t want him to see.

Thomas smiled and he raised his hand to the raven-haired’s cheek, stroking it reassuringly. “I have never met an Alpha like you, Robert Lewandowski. Your strength keeps surprising me every single day. What did I do to deserve you?”

Robert leaned closer, their noses brushing together, his lips barely an inch away from the Omega’s mouth. “I have fallen in love with you, Thomas Müller. And for our future together I have to face all my demons.”

“I will help you,” Thomas vowed softly. “I will be there every step of the way and make sure that you and Marco will get the experience you have been robbed off for so many years.”

Robert growled possessively, his hand back around Thomas’ throat, keeping him in place. “I won’t let him touch you. You are mine and mine _alone_.”

Thomas chuckled even as his heart fluttered with giddy warmth. “Stupid, territorial Alpha.”

“You wouldn’t want me any other way,” Robert responded with a knowing smirk before he leaned forward and finally sealed their lips in a deep, ardent kiss, claiming Thomas as his.

The Omega went pliant immediately, allowing his Alpha to taste him and ravish him but he couldn’t help wondering what exactly would happen between Robert and Marco.

It had been ten years of longing yet the bond between these two Alphas still unbroken. It was upon Thomas to understand the nature of their relationship and guide them through that night together. He could only be a worthy mate to Robert by helping his Alpha to be with Marco this once. The irony wasn’t lost on him.

***

To say Thomas was nervous that evening was a major understatement.

With everything that had happened since yesterday, he had kind of forgotten about Robert’s casual mention of getting him a dance instructor.

“This is pointless,” Thomas complained as he got out of the car, begrudgingly following Robert to the front door of the mansion. “Manu’s parents got me a teacher and it was the most embarrassing thing I ever had to go through, I’m just too clumsy for the kind of dances you noble families prefer.”

Robert smiled at him encouragingly. “That’s bullshit,” he said calmly, somehow managing to give that crude word an elegant ring to it. “You are far from clumsy, Thomas. You are just unfamiliar with these dances and need a proper teacher. Trust me, Xabi has made graceful dancers out of far more hopeless cases.”

Thomas sighed in defeat, knowing it was pointless to argue if Robert had set his mind to it. Besides, he really didn’t want to make a fool out of himself at the wedding and maybe this teacher Robert was singing praises about could manage to get at least one or two steps drilled into his two left feet.

They rang the doorbell and barely had to wait for more than ten seconds before the door swung open. The man on the other side was rather handsome, slightly smaller than both of them and a few years older. His hazelnut brown hair seemed to shine bronze in the light flooding the corridor, his beard just the tiniest shade darker.

The Alpha’s scent was unmistakable but surprisingly light and pleasant and Thomas found himself relaxing a bit.

The stranger smiled warmly. “Good evening, Robert. It’s such a pleasure that we finally meet in person again.” He stepped forward to embrace Robert with sincere joy, but he frowned instantly when he saw the mark on Robert’s throat.

Thomas couldn’t quite keep a pleased grin from tugging at his mouth when the older Alpha’s eyes landed on him, curiosity written all over his face. “Hm, Robert, I was wondering who you would bring to me tonight, but my, my… I never imagined it could be your mate.” He didn’t wait for a reply but approached Thomas, bending his head respectfully. “It’s an honor to meet you, Omega. My name is Xabi Alonso and if you allow me to, I will be your dancing teacher.”

A bit thrown off by the unexpected formal address Thomas nodded his head. “Yes, sure. I’m Thomas.”

Xabi smiled at him, then he glanced over to Robert. “May I?”

Robert nodded and only then did Xabi take Thomas’ hand to blow a kiss onto it, his lips not touching the Omega’s skin. Thomas still wasn’t used to being treated like that – like a real, noble Omega – and his cheeks darkened in color. “Well, Thomas, you will draw quite the attention on the wedding, of that I’m sure. There has been no news of Robert having a fiancée, there will be a big meltdown among the royal families.”

Robert stiffened visibly. “There is no need for flattery, I haven’t been actively involved with marriage proposals anyway. I’m just one noble Alpha less on the market.”

Xabi looked like he wanted to protest but at Robert’s stern look he relented with a frown. “If you say so. But really, why did your family not make this relationship public? This is not at all like them.”

Robert winked playfully at Thomas, causing the Omega to blush further. “Because they don’t know it either. As you know I haven’t really been in contact with most of my family the past few years. I met Thomas through my line of work only recently and knew immediately that he was the Omega I have been waiting for all my life.”

It had to be a lie, at least part of it but Thomas couldn’t stop his heart from doing an excited flip. And knowing now what he had always denied to even consider – that Robert returned his feelings – he wondered how much of it was the truth. Had Robert fallen for him slowly or had he felt drawn to Thomas immediately, like the Omega had been drawn to him?

Xabi however seemed torn between joy and shock. “You mean Thomas is not from a noble family? Robert, I know you have always had a hang for causing scandals but this time you are really testing your family’s patience. A mating bond is not something you can go back on.”

Robert stepped closer, raising his hand to Thomas’ neck in a possessive gesture that made the Omega go weak in the knees. “Oh, I have no intention of going back on it. I love Thomas and my family will accept him or risk losing me forever. We both know they wouldn’t want that to happen since Łukasz and I are the only heirs. And Łukasz is already married to an Alpha, which leaves me in charge of the family.”

Xabi’s lips quirked upwards but he relented. “Remind me to never get on your bad side. You would make for a scary business man if you just set your mind to it.”

Robert grinned in response. “I’m doing fine in my own business but thank you. Now, I don’t think we have come here for discussing my family and politics. I was looking forward to seeing my mate dance for the first time.”

His hand dropped to Thomas’ back as he pushed him forward, the weight of his touch a welcome distraction from the whirling thoughts in Thomas’ mind.

Xabi’s eyes lit up and he walked further into his impressive house, leaving the couple no choice but to follow him. Thomas swallowed nervously. “Please don’t expect too much from me, Xabi. I have never been good at this stuff, all my other teachers got frustrated with my clumsiness pretty quickly. I only managed to get through the dances when it was Manu – I mean, my ex - leading me.”

Xabi stopped in front of a wooden door, looking at Thomas with perked interest. “Manu? Thomas, you don’t happen to be the former fiancée of Manuel Neuer?”

Thomas’ silence was answer enough and he dropped his gaze. Robert’s hand was pushing him closer against the Alpha’s side, letting him seek his mate’s reassurance.

Xabi took his silence as agreement. “I knew I had seen your face before. I can imagine that this must be a difficult situation for you, seeing Manuel marry another Omega.” He pointedly glanced at Robert. “Though you still ended up mating well if I may say so.”

Robert looked uncomfortable again while Thomas grinned at his obvious discomfort. “Don’t be shy, Robert, it’s true after all. Manu is a very handsome man but we can all safely agree that you are no less attractive than he is.”

He winked, glad to see Robert relaxing marginally. Xabi frowned briefly but ended up shrugging and opening the door, leading them into a large dance room. “Well, three days are not much time to teach you a lot but no need to get worried. Robert is a formidable dancer and you will do perfectly fine following his lead. I will show you the basics though.”

And so Thomas spent the entire evening dancing. Xabi and Robert would usually dance together first, to show Thomas how the dance was supposed to look like, with Xabi taking on the traditional Omega role, then they would repeat the steps slower with Xabi explaining what exactly he was doing. Only then would Thomas get to practice the steps as well. They returned the day after and this time Robert and Thomas were finally allowed to dance together, starting with a simple form of swing, to rumba, foxtrot and lastly waltz. Thomas was sure he would never forget the first time of Robert spinning him around his axis, the Alpha’s movements so smooth and full of confidence.

Thomas was nowhere near Robert’s level when it came to dancing, the Alpha’s natural grace unparalleled but he was surprised to note that he was catching on rather quickly and not constantly stepping on Robert’s toes which was much better than he had expected.

At the end of the third day Thomas was enjoying himself immensely and positive he wouldn’t make a total fool of himself when it came to the inevitable dancing part.

Xabi didn’t allow them to leave until Thomas had promised him a dance at the wedding and Thomas was still in good spirits when Robert pulled up in the driveway of Thomas’ house.

“You look happy,” the Alpha commented with a smile while he was holding the door open for him.

“I am,” Thomas responded instantly. “So much has happened in the past two weeks. I thought this wedding would for sure be the worst day of my life and then you appeared.” He grinned, still finding it hard to believe that he could grab the Alpha’s face and pull him in for a kiss without having to wonder if this was real. “I know the wedding will still be tenuous with all these people bothering us, not to mention both of us facing our exes. But I have you now, my mate.”

Robert smiled but it was tinged with worry. “I just hope that I will be worthy of your trust.”

Thomas took a moment to revel in the deep love shining in the Alpha’s eyes, wondering how he could have been so blind not to see it all this time. “You already are worthy of me, just for being your amazing self. Whatever will happen between you and Marco, it won’t change the way I see you. You will always be my Alpha, Robert. Am I nervous of meeting the man who holds the key to your heart? Yes, hell yes, I am terrified!” Thomas admitted sincerely. “I know that you still love him and I’m scared that I can’t compare to him.”

“No,” Robert responded immediately. “Don’t do that. You and Marco are as different as day and night and there is little point in comparing the sun to the moon when both are equally beautiful in their own ways, is there?”

“I suppose not,” Thomas relented doubtfully.

He let Robert lead the way into the living room, waiting quietly until the Alpha had made them some tea and sat down on the couch with hands around the steaming cup.

Then Thomas remembered something. “You told Xabi this was our last dancing lesion. But we still have tomorrow before the big day, so wouldn’t it be wise to use the extra day for some more dancing?”

Robert sighed. “I would love nothing more than that but as I told you the first time we met, I have an appointment the day before the wedding. I’m afraid I can’t cancel it or risk a family war.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows. “That bad? What kind of appointment is it that is so important?”

The Alpha smiled shyly. “I wouldn’t call it important, it’s just… well, it is my birthday.”

Thomas froze, wondering if he had misheard. “It’s your birthday tomorrow?”

Robert nodded. “I’m not too keen on making such a fuss about it, but my mother would be heartbroken if I didn’t celebrate it like a member of a noble family should. Ever since my cousin Łukasz married into the Błaszczykowski family, we usually celebrate in their house.”

Thomas’ jaw dropped in astonishment, his eyes threatening to pop out of their socks. “Hold on a second. Your cousin married into _the_ Błaszczykowski family? The second most prestigious family of the entire country?!”

Robert looked almost apologetically. “Their sole heir Jakub to be more precise. Which was a bit of a big deal considering Łukasz is a Beta and therefore unable to provide their family with an heir.”

Thomas shook his head. “But that’s just… I mean I never really paid attention to the ‘Who’s who’ of the noble families but even I have heard just what a good catch Mr. Błaszczykowski is. How did your cousin manage to achieve that, even more if he is not an Omega?”

Robert shrugged, looking a tiny bit uncomfortable. “Well, it was love at first sight. I have known Jakub for many years and if he wants something, nothing can really stop him. Of course the other royal families weren’t too pleased that Jakub snubbed the Omegas they had selected for him in favor of a male Beta who wouldn’t be able to continue the family line but well, the match was a fitting one. And Jakub had the support of the royal Purebloods so there was nothing the others could do about the marriage.”

Thomas actually stumbled this time. “As I said, I never really paid attention and none of Manu’s aunts ever bothered to explain it to me since they all knew I would be gone before long but this sounds like it’s a really big deal.”

Robert nodded hesitantly. “It is, I suppose. Well, you have the noble families which describes about every family name once associated with the royals – they often are descendants of the many counts and lordships associated with the former king. The royal families are a much closer, higher ranking circle as you probably guessed already. Their family tree must have royal blood among their ancestors, most often through the marriage of one of their own with the Pureblood’s Betas or Omegas. And then there are the royal Purebloods which are the highest-ranking family of them all, always led by an Alpha who is a direct descendant of the former king. The Betas and Omegas of the pureblood family can marry into lower ranks but the Pureblood Alpha is the one to carry on their legacy.”

Thomas’ head was spinning at all the new information. “Will we meet the Pureblood Alpha at the wedding? Should I know his name and how he looks?”

Robert smiled in amusement. “I can show you a photo of her from the tabloids, I can’t believe you have never followed this stuff when you were Manuel Neuer’s betrothed.”

Thomas made a face. “Don’t judge me. So the Pureblood Alpha is a woman? But isn’t it very hard for them to create offspring? Oh God, please tell me she has an heir. If not…”

“If not then, yes, Jakub and Lukasz would be next Purebloods,” Robert affirmed and he seemed barely able to suppress his amusement. Not that Thomas could blame him, he was probably making the most stupid face.

“Robert, when you mentioned that you belonged to a noble family, couldn’t you have casually mentioned somewhere along the line that you are distantly related to the next family in line of the Queen’s fucking throne?!”

Robert grimaced. “I will ignore that swear word. And we don’t refer to the Purebloods as the King and Queen any longer, they are just the Pureblood Alpha and Omega. If it consoles you, Her Grace has an Alpha son who will carry on her legacy, so no, Jakub and Łukasz won’t end up ascending to the Purebloods.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Such a comfort, really. So just to be on the same side, your cousin Łukasz married up into the royal families, so that means the Lewandowskis are just one of the ordinary noble families like the Neuer-Schweinsteiger branch is?”

His Alpha only took a tell-tale sip of his tea and otherwise cloaked himself in secrecy. Thomas paled. “Robert?”

“He didn’t marry up,” Robert commented, his mouth twitching with both amusement and pity. “The sole heir of the Błaszczykowskis marrying a Beta was already a big deal considering their line will now die out with Jakub and Łukasz. Only the support of Her Grace and her son made the marriage possible. But Jakub would have never been allowed to marry down without driving his family apart. Not that I have any doubt that he would have done it for Łukasz.”

He took another sip of his damn tea and Thomas stared at him incredulously, a vein twitching at his temple as he fought the urge to smash the cup from Robert’s elegant hands. “So just like Jakub, Łukasz has royal blood in his veins?”

Robert nodded with an amused chuckle. “Yes.”

_Breathe, Thomas, just breathe_. “So you are of royal descent as well?”

Robert pretended to look worried but the mischief in his eyes gave him away. “Are you okay? You are looking kind of pale around your nose.”

Thomas let out a deep growl. “Robert Lewandowski, when exactly did you plan on telling me that you are a member of the fucking royal family?!”

Robert grinned. “My dear Thomas, you need to stop using that swear word, it is really not befitting the mate of a Lewandowski heir.”

Thomas growled again as he lunged himself at his infuriating mate. Robert managed to save his cup of tea by placing it on the couch table before Thomas had him tackled to the ground, attacking his lips vigorously. “No wonder you are so damn hot!” he complained, pulling off the Alpha’s mouth to suck at his earlobe, breathing in Robert’s intoxicating scent. “All those manners, Alphas and Omegas bowing left and right for you. I bet they all want a piece of your royal ass. But you are mine!”

Robert was kissing him back enthusiastically but he didn’t try to take control, content with giving Thomas a valve for his feelings. The Omega frowned. “Won’t your family be opposed to our mating bond? I’m just a common man after all.”

Robert scowled at him. “You are many things, Thomas, but common is definitely not one of them. It is unusual but not unheard of to marry outside of power circles. I bet my family is just glad that I will marry someone at all. And you are a handsome Omega, I just know that my mother will love you.”

That admission made Thomas smile and he kissed his Alpha slower and gentler this time.

A thought struck Thomas out of nowhere and he pulled back laughing.

Robert smiled softly in response to his laughter. “What’s so funny?”

Thomas shook his head. “Nothing, just… Manu’s aunts are going to turn green with envy. They thought I wasn’t good enough for their precious Alpha Manu and now I am officially your mate. I have gone from snatching myself a noble Alpha to a royal Alpha. Oh, I can already hear the shocked gossiping.”

Robert grinned. “Believe me, it will be much worse than what you imagine. When I tell my family about you tomorrow, I will ask them not to spoil the surprise, so you can see their faces when you and I walk in arm-in-arm.”

“Thank you,” Thomas exclaimed gleefully. “Now I will have my sweet revenge for all the years of their bad-mouthing.”

Robert pushed upwards, finally reversing their positions, going from kind and pliant to possessive and dominant in the blink of an eye. “Always glad to be of service, my mate.”

Thomas hummed happily. “Say that again.”

“My mate,” Robert repeated in a deep, dark voice and suddenly he ripped open Thomas’ shirt, sending buttons left-and-right as he exposed the Omega’s skin to his hungry stare. “Let me show you what it means to be my mate.”

Thomas growled wantonly, his cock already hard in his pants as he fisted his hands in the shock of black hair, letting Robert lick his way down his body. “Stop talking and get on with it, Lord Lewandowski. Show me how you can make me beg with that royal tongue of yours.”

Robert’s soft laughter filled the room before both men succumbed to pleasure, the sounds of their moans and kisses filling the room.

And Thomas _did_ beg. Loudly and multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not going graphic with the sex scene at the end.  
I barely have any time to write and this chapter was frustrating enough already. :-(

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please don't hesitate to leave feedback.


End file.
